


The Colours

by Conifers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, America, Art, Chemistry, College, Colours, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic, Domestic destiel, Don't Judge Me, English, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funeral, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Has A Soul, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Stamford, The Colours, Violence, artist, bj, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conifers/pseuds/Conifers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bleak life without love, especially when the society revolves around soulmates and being able to see colours when you meet them. For Dean, It's nearly unbearable. Everyone, even his little brother, Sam, has found their soulmates.<br/>However, Dean still manages to find fulfillment in love and family.<br/>But will he ever see the colours?</p><p>This is a Destiel fanfic but has nothing to do with supernatural<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

"I can't believe you're going Stanford Sammy!" Dean, Sam's brother, excitedly stated. Dean had tried so hard to provide for Sam. Sam was all Dean had and he was so proud.  
"Thanks to you Dean. I'm so happy Jess got into Stanford too. It would kill me not to see her big blue eyes."  
Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't tell what colour Jess' eyes were. He couldn't tell what any colour was because he hadn't met his bloody soulmate. He swore to god that everyone who met their soulmate and could see all the pretty little colours, were just rubbing it in.  
Its not Deans fault he hadn't met the perfect person!  
"Again with the colours, Sammy."  
"Well if you actually tried to find your soulmate, you wouldn't be so pissed when everyone talks about it. Dude, you're missing out on a lot being colour blind." Sam replied to Dean.  
Dean sighed and looked back at the road. They were nearly at Stanford. Dean was just going to drop his brother off and head back to his apartment which was just under 15 miles away from him... Probably.

In less than no time, Dean was parking his '67 Chevy Impala and pulling Sam's boxes out of the trunk of his car.  
"What way...?" Dean trailed off as Sam led the way to his dorm room.  
He walked past many young 18 year olds. This made him feel so old even though he was only 4 years older than Sam.  
All the couples he saw made him cringe. It's not like Dean hadn't had loads of relationships - he really had had loads of girlfriends - he just hated how happy everyone was with their soulmate. The average person found their soulmate between the ages 12-16. As soon as you meet your soulmate, you could suddenly see the colours of the world. Dean was missing out and everyone reminded him about that.  
"Dean, we're here." Sam snapped his fingers in front of Deans face, waking him up from his daze. "What you thinking 'bout?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Let's get these boxes inside."  
Dean pushed past Sam to enter the room, "looks like your roomate already has the left bed."  
Dean noted the boxes on the bed on the left side of the room and dropped the box in his hand down on the opposite one.  
His room mate already seemed pretty cool, he had a record player and tons of records.  
Sam entered and dropped his boxes down too. "I need to go find Jess. I'll be back in 5 minutes, stay here." Sam called as if Dean was a dog. Dean looked down the corridor to see Sam's huge body running down the hallway. He was 6"4' so he loomed above everyone. This also made everyone stare at him as he jogged around the corner at the end of the hall.  
"Good way to not get you noticed Sam." Dean thought. He turned around and sat himself on Sam's bed, flicking through the few magazines he had lying on top of a box. The magazines were clearly Jess'. He was looking at all the women from the vogue issue he held in his hand and Dean couldn't help but think that they weren't for him. Dean sighed and closed the magazine.  
Not only had he not found his soulmate, he was gay too. Well at least he thought he was. He'd had girlfriends but he'd never feel anything or feel right with them. He was more attracted to men.  
He couldn't help it and he didn't know how to tell Sam. He doesn't want Sam to think of him differently. Dean closed his eyes and sat alone with his thoughts.

His thoughts were cut off when Sam re-entered the room, dragging Jess along behind him.  
"Hey Dean!" Jess jumped up and hugged Dean tight, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean was so much taller than Jess. It was comical watching her reach up to hug Dean. It was even worse when it was Sam. He really was huge.  
If Stanford fails, he could always become a professional tall person... Or just a basketball player. He's always been pretty good at that.  
"Jessy baby, how are you?"  
"I'm good thanks! I'm even better now that I know how close I am to Sam's room!" She jumped up excitedly. Sam looked at her and smiled, she was adorable.  
"Well, I'll let you unpack. I'll come back later and take you two out for a meal, yeah?" Dean asked them.  
"Sounds good big brother, see ya later." Sam replied and took Jess in his arms.  
"They're gunna have a good time settling in," Dean thought.  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Bye." Dean walked out the door and back to his impala.

Now what is he going to do for the next 7 hours. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard of the impala. 12:28.  
Dean pulled away from the curb. Maybe a drive to his favourite place would help him clear his mind a bit.  
He switched on the radio. Highway to hell by AC/DC blasted from the speakers. One of Dean's favourites. He sang along and mocked the drums by slamming his hands on the steering wheel whilst head banging.

10 minutes later, Dean had parked and gotten out of his car. He'd parked at a lonely, small forest. Luckily for Dean, no other cars were parked which means he'd have the forest all to himself.  
He walked through the forest. All was silent except from the slight hum of Metallica escaping Dean's lips. He entered a small area with no trees and laid down in the center of the circular clearing. Above him, there was an undisturbed sky. Dean tried to think what colour it would be however it was impossible. To Dean, it was as if he was imagining an entirely new shade. He knew the sky was blue because that is what he had been told. But what was blue?

Dean stayed on the forest floor for what seemed like an eternity in the cool September air. He only got up when he heard someone coming.  
A man, about Sam's age, entered the little clearing but started backing away when he saw Dean.  
"Sorry I was just leaving." Dean muttered to the boy when he passed him. He couldn't help but notice how attractive the young man was but shook these thoughts away. He walked back to his car and saw a bicycle now chained up to a tree near his impala. "Probably that boys," He thought.  
He jumped into the car and made his way to the record store. There was this little record shop in the middle of nowhere. It was called 'The Independent Minds'. 

The shop was closed when Dean got there and he hit his head on the wall next to the shop. He couldn't believe he took a day off of work to come here. He had nothing to do! He could have just asked to take a later shift at the bar he worked at on the weekends. During the week, he works at a music/book store that Bobby Singer owned, his dads old friend. He could have gone back to his apartment but there was no point going all that way just to come back again.

Dean walked into the nearby town to see if he could find anything interesting to do.  
A small shop on the corner of the street caught his eye. It looked different from the other shops and a lot more lonely.  
Dean was attracted to lonely. It was just like him.  
He pushed through the door of the shop. Bells rang once he entered, notifying the workers here of a customer.  
Dean browsed the shop. It was full of artists things. There were loads of paints, pastels and canvases.  
He picked up one pot of paint and looked at the name; Liquorice. Well that name didn't help Dean know what colour the paint was. He picked up more pots. All of them having similar names like Blood, Summer Sun and Stormy Sea.  
Dean moved to the other side of the room where the more expensive pastels were. They had better names such as Sunset Orange. He picked up a selection of the pastels and paints. Then proceeded to get paint brushes, a notepad and a few small canvases.  
Now Dean moved to the till. No one was here so Dean rang the bell on the counter top. After a few minutes, no one had yet arrived. Dean impatiently rang the bell over and over again until a middle aged woman appeared in an apron splatterd with paint and wearing paint brushes which held her hair into a bun.  
"I'd like to buy these please." Dean stated and the woman nodded.  
"That'll be... 79.99," the woman calculated.  
Dean pulled out his credit card and paid with it. He couldn't believe he'd actually spent all that money on some art supplies. He'd never even tried painting before.  
Either way he'd paid for the materials now.

After Dean went into the shop, he found himself driving back to the forest. He walked a different way to last time and sat by the quiet lake that was there. He'd brought the pastels and notepad with him. Without even checking what colour he'd chosen, he drew. He made his own little lake surrounded by trees on his paper. To him, the drawing was crap. It was just a mix of bleak shades. He wanted to be able to see some colours! It was unfair. He ripped it out of his book and put it on the floor next to him and held it down by a nearby rock. Whoever found it next, could keep it. And keep it they did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

7 o'clock. Dean was still early. He drove slowly to Stanford after all his endeavors but he still managed to be early.  
Now he was taking a leisurely stroll to Sam's room.  
This time he took a detour. He passed through the quad. It was suspiciously empty considering it was still light out.  
After going through the quad, he reached the back of Sam's building. Instead of walking round to the front doors of the building, he thought he'd make Sam jump by climbing through his open window. It was on the second floor so it'd prove slightly difficult. Dean decided to climb the tree next to Sam's window then leap.  
He did just that and landed gracefully on the windowsill. He climbed through but tripped over a box inside. He muttered curse words under his breath.  
He stopped and stood up straight when he realised Sam wasn't in the room but his room mate was.  
"Oh... Uh, I'm sorry man... I was expecting my brother to be in here..." Dean stuttered. This kid probably thought he was crazy climbing through the window.  
"Its okay, he went to a party. Everyone who's new is supposed to go."  
Dean checked his messages. Sam had messaged him confirming what the boy had told him. Dean read the message: Sorry Dean. Going to a party. Can we have a rain check on that meal? X  
"Son of a bitch. I was supposed to take him for a meal," Dean said then added as an afterthought, "I'm Dean by the way."  
"I'm Castiel."  
Dean properly looked up and saw Castiel. He noticed two things: One: he seemed really nervous and shocked.  
Two: he was the guy from the forest earlier.  
"Hey, you were in that forest earlier?" Dean questioned even though he knew he was.  
Castiel nodded in reply.  
"Um, seeing as I can't take my brother out for a meal, would you like to come with me instead?" Dean asked Castiel, desperately hoping he would say yes. Even if he wasn't Dean's soulmate, it didn't mean Dean couldn't get to know him and have a good time with him.  
"I don't thi-"  
Dean cut off Castiel, "come on, it'll be fun."  
Castiel sighed and stood up. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go for a meal with a random person he'd just met. Well, in some circumstances it'd be understandable.

Dean took Castiel to his favourite restaurant, the place where he takes his first dates. Not that Castiel was going on a date with him...

In next to no time, they were entering a small diner. Dean walked over to his usual spot in the far right corner of the restaurant. He loved it so much because it was a blind spot from the prying eyes of the public.  
If he wanted to, he could get away with anything in that corner, once the waiters had taken their order and delivered their food.  
Dean didn't even have to look at the menu. He'd just tell the waiter, Ash, that he'd have the usual.  
"So what do you want, Cas?" Dean asked.  
"I'll have whatever you're having." Dean smirked at Cas.  
"What?" Cas asked.  
"Oh nothing," Dean said in response, "so how come you didn't go to that party?"  
"Oh, um, I'm not a new student here. I'm in my third year now and I don't do so good with uh... Socializing."  
"Cool, what do you study?"  
Cas didn't know what to think of Dean yet. He seemed genuinely interested in him but at the same time he had a kind of 'I couldn't care less' demeanor about him.  
"Chemistry."  
"I bet that gets you loads of girls. There are so many pickup lines you could use."  
"Uhm, no. It, uh, doesn't work like that," Cas stuttered throwing emphasis on the word that. Cas was a little ball of nerves sitting across from Dean.  
He did tell Dean he wasn't good at socializing and it was the first time he'd been out with someone like this in years.  
"Oh I think I know what you mean." Dean replied, latching on to what he was throwing out.  
"You do?" Cas perked up. He looked at Dean, he looked at his grass green eyes and his sharp jawline covered in stubble the colour of his dirty blonde hair.  
"I'm gay." Dean said casually, eyeing up the attractive man across from him. Desperately waiting for his reaction.  
"Me too." Cas whispered, "does your brother know?"  
"No... I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him."  
"Of course," Cas replied. He was less nervous now. Something about Dean was just calming for Cas and now Cas knew that Dean had the same sexuality as him.  
Ash came and took their orders and almost straight away, he was back with their meals. It was a quiet place so it's not as if they had loads of orders coming in at once.  
"Can you pass me the... Brown sauce please." Cas asked. The language he'd used sounded so foreign coming out of his mouth and he selected the words carefully.  
"Are you being serious?" Dean asked, "I can't see no goddamn colours."


	2. II

"Oh." Was all Cas could fathom.  
Dean couldn't see colours.  
After a moment of still, awkward silence, Dean started the conversation up again.  
"So why are you on a date with me and not your colour buddy?" Dean asked.  
"We're on a date?" Cas blushed. He hadn't thought this was a date and he had to admit that he was pleased it was. There was something so intriguing and mesmerizing about Dean. He made Cas feel all tingly inside with just a flutter of his eyelashes.  
"Yes you dork." Dean winked at Cas, making him feel like his skin was on fire. "Now answer the question." Dean pushed.  
Cas shrugged and answered, "I have my reasons."  
"Is the person... Um... Gone?" Dean asked carefully, unsure whether this was a stable topic of conversation or not.  
"Something like that." Cas muttered underneath his breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing." Cas replied.  
"I don't really believe in that stuff. I think its bullcrap and I think anyone can be in love with anyone. A soulmate isn't going to be perfect because nothing is. It's how much you love someone and how you'd do anything for them and that can happen with anyone. Who gives a damn if you can see colours or not? As long as the person makes you feel like the rest of the world doesnt exist when you're with them, what does it matter? It's just so much bullshit." Dean finished his small rant and Cas was utterly shocked. Dean was so deep and meaningful; Cas agreed fully.  
Cas tried speaking but he's could not form words. He was speechless. Dean seemed like one big ball of surprise at the moment and Cas had only known him for about an hour or less.  
Instead of saying anything, Cas looked at Dean with his mouth agape.  
"Sorry. I do that sometimes... Feel free to shut me up."  
"No, no it's fine. I just totally agree."  
"It's just... I feel that if I maybe had a soulmate, they would have been brought to me already by... By the stars or god knows what already." Dean rubbed at his eyes with his hands. Cas could tell this was a sensitve topic for Dean but he liked how Dean was so open about it. Cas half expected him to shut people out when they got to sensitive territory.  
Cas racked his brain for a new conversation starter but Dean spoke first. "So what's your full name, Mr Cas?" Dean asked lightheartedly.  
"Castiel Jimmy Novak. What's yours, Mr Dean?" Cas mocked in the same tone as what Dean used.  
"Dean John Winchester, nice to meet you Mr Castiel Jimmy Novak." Dean cheekily and sexily winked.  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr Dean John Winchester." Cas tried (but failed) to wink back at Dean but he just didn't have the knack of the wink. Dean burst into laughter at Castiel moving half of his face in order to blink one eyelid.  
"So Dean, tell me about your family." Cas said over Dean's deep chuckle.  
"My mum passed away when I was younger and my dad left us when I was 16. Sammy's all I have and I did a damn good job raising him. What about you?"  
"I have quite a few siblings. There's Isabelle, April, Luci, Michael and Zac. I never knew my mum but my dad, Chuck, looked after us so it was okay, I guess."  
"Sounds cozy," Dean commented, "I bet your family are really proud about you getting into Stanford, huh?"  
"They don't exactly know I'm at Stanford. We haven't spoken in a while."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I just didn't keep in touch when I, uh, moved out." Cas explained but Dean didn't want to press.  
"Anyway, I really want to know why someone like you was alone in a deserted forest earlier." Dean asked. He was fascinated but Castiel. He could sit at this private table for eternity just getting to know Cas. He had only known Cas for a short amount of time but he already knew that there would always be more to Cas. No matter how deep he digs or how many walls he pulls down, Dean would never know the full extent of Cas' endeavors. And Cas felt the same way, Dean had thousands of stories yet to tell anyone.  
"I could ask you the same thing, Dean"  
"But your story would be a lot more interesting than mine." Cas shifted under Dean's intense gaze and decided to change the conversation. He wasn't ready to pour out his heart to a random stranger just because he called him pretty.  
"Tell me your funniest memory or most embarrassing." Cas politely demanded.  
Dean considered for a moment then proceeded to tell. "Okay, it was high school, I was 17 years old? Yeah 17 and I was doing some experimenting so naturally a guy was sucking my dick in a janitors closet. Well anyways, the two English teachers came in to have a little fun of their own. Me and the other guy heard the door starting to open and this other guy hadn't come out yet so he shoved me so I wouldn't be seen. I tripped over a bucket, fell on the floor and knocked a shelf so some boxes fell on my head. I got knocked out and the teachers saw me laying half naked, passed out in a janitors closet on my own because the dude ditched me. So that's how I came out to my high school. Sammy knows that it happened to a kid in my year but he still doesn't know it was me."  
Cas was in a fit of adorable giggles.  
"So, Cas, what about your sexual stories?" Dean asked, putting special emphasis on the sexual element. Cas didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to share because... Well, he was still a virgin. He didn't want Dean to think he was a complete dork straight away but he didn't want to lie. Cas didn't want to betray Dean, in a sense. Cas huffed and stuttered out the truth to Dean. He was a 20 year old virgin who spends his time alone in a forest. Great.

Dean didn't really know how to react. A blush creeped up his neck as he thought of all the times he'd had sex before and this beautiful man had had none.  
Dean stood up from the table and pulled Cas up from the other side. Dean proceeded to pull out 20 bucks for the meal then walked out the door, Cas trailing behind, confused.  
"Dean? Did I... Um do something wrong?" Cas asked just before Dean pushed him, quite roughly, into the impala. This was killing Dean. The things he wanted to do. He walked around the car and climbed in the other side and drove.  
Dean drove fast. He couldn't wait to get to his destination.

Eventually, after what seemed like an endless amount of time in the car, Dean was pulling into a small parking spot. He'd been there twice already today but this time was special.  
Cas perked up when he saw the petite forest later out in front of him. The silence in the car had nearly killed him, it was so intense.  
The men walked to where they had exchanged glances earlier that day. Dean settled down in the middle of the clearing they had walked into. Cas walked over to Dean and he lay down next to him. Their faces were close - almost touching - but they didn't look at each other. They both gazed upwards to the sky above. To Dean, the sky was a plain canvas dotted with plain, colourless stars. To Cas, it was a completely different story. It was a sky filled with colour and love, contrast and passion. He couldn't help but think of all the love songs he'd ever heard when gazing at the stars. They seemed fitting here. In a lonely area with nothing but two men sharing what seemed like a silent, intimate moment, only broken by the breathing of Cas and Dean.

"Happiness can be found in the simple pleasures of life like gazing at the stars with the only person you can think of underneath them." Dean whispered whilst he snuck a look at Cas. "There's something about you Cas... Its as if you have all the stars inside of you."  
Dean fell silent once again and that's how they both stayed until the light of dawn broke through their sleep induced dreams.

"Dean?" Cas loudly whispered. He shook Dean's shoulders roughly. "Dean! Wake up!" Cas shook Dean a little more and he finally awoke.  
The first thing Dean saw when he woke up was Cas leaning over him. The warm autumn sun shined just behind Cas making him a dark silhouette hovering over Dean's still body. Dean gave Cas a huge grin but Cas didn't return one.  
"Dean! We need to go!"  
"Not just yet, baby." Dean mumbled and closed his eyes again.  
"Dean! You're going to get a cold! I can't believe we stayed out all night... Its good we had our coats..." Cas rambled on. Dean sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
"What's the time?" Dean asked. He noticed yesterday that Cas has a watch. He was constantly checking it in the car.  
"Its 6:41. I need to go back to school..."  
"Oh shit. I have work. Let's go."

\------------------------------------------  
"Cas?" Sam asked stunned when Cas entered the door. "I thought you were going to be gone all night..." Sam quickly pulled on some boxers and covered the naked lady next to him (Jess probably) with his blanket.  
"Um.. I'm just gunna get my books... Sorry." Cas was incredibly uncomfortable. He felt a pang of jealousy flow through him. Sam had his soulmate and he wasn't a virgin and he didn't have a care in the world.  
"I'm sorry man." Sam kept apologising, he wasn't used to sharing a room with people.  
"Cas, wanna get some- oh..." Dean stopped in the doorway and an awkward mist fell on the room. Dean really wasn't expecting Sam to be in the room. Sam was never at home the morning after a party. This was a first for him. "I suppose its just because Sam's room was closer than Jess'," Dean thought.  
"Well I'll just be leaving, bye Sammy."  
"Bye Sam." Cas also called and hurried after Dean.  
"Cas?" Dean turned around half way down the hallway. He hadn't expected Cas to follow him.  
"What were you going to ask me?"  
"I was too late to work so I called up and Bobby said I could have the day off. Wanna get some breakfast?"  
"Sure." Cas replied and flashed Dean one of his biggest, brightest and best smiles.  
"Cool let's go."

\------------------------------------------  
Dean only took Cas to the campus café but Dean didn't care about the food, he was just happy to be spending more time with Cas. He felt like something real could be happening here. He didn't need colours to show him what he could and couldn't do. Dean smirked at this thought and Cas gave him a puzzling look.  
"What?" Dean asked in a surprisingly high voice compared to his normal, deep, manly voice.  
"I was just wondering what was going on in that mind of yours."  
"Nothing, just thinking of random things." Dean took a sip of the coffee he previously ordered and sunk back into his chair with his hands behind his head.  
"So what you learning about today?"  
"We're just doing some easy experiments like separating crude oil using a fractional distillation column and then maybe just neutralizing acids and alkalis. It's easy stuff but we need to cover it at some point."  
Dean just nodded in response and pretended to know what Cas was talking about. He hadn't done chemistry in years. All he remembered from it was setting different metals alight to see what colours they'd make the flame. The teacher asked how many people had met their soulmates and could see the colours and unsurprisingly, everyone had. Dean lied and told the teacher he could see colours but of course, he couldn't.  
They spent the whole lesson putting different metals into the flame of a Bunsen burner and, obviously, everyone loved it. People were taking load of pictures, gasping at the beautiful colored flames and generally enjoying themselves as an experiment was a nice change. But not Dean. He hated it and that is what stemmed his hatred towards perfect couples. It left him out of so many things.  
"Earth to Dean!" Cas called and waved his hand in front of Dean. He seemed really out of it to Cas.  
"Hm yeah?"  
"I was just saying I have to go in five minutes. I wrote down my number on that napkin. Call me okay?" Cas said.  
"Of course." Cas got up to leave. Dean grabbed the napkin and shoved it in his pocket before joining Cas' side. "I'll walk you there."  
The two men set off on their short journey to Cas' chemistry class. When they arrived, Dean didn't want to leave.  
"I'll text you okay? Remember to save my number, yeah?"  
"Yes Mr Winchester." Cas replied jokingly with a small smirk then entered the classroom.  
Dean slumped against a wall and retrieved the napkin from his pocket. He read it and smiled. The message was short and sweet:

Dear Dean,  
Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?  
Because you are  
\---------------------------------  
\ Cu \ \Te \  
\Copper \ Tellurium\  
\---------------------------------  
From Cas x  
P.s. my number is on the back x

"What a dork," Dean thought but couldn't help but smile. He flipped over the napkin and, as expected, Cas' number was on the back.  
Dean clutched the napkin to his chest. Wow. He slid down wall until his butt was firmly planted on the floor. He's going to need to research some chemistry pick up lines before he sees Cas again.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any English terms, its set in America but its very British-y.

As soon as Castiel was dismissed from his class, he ran to his dorm. He needed to have a shower. He smelt like forest floor and night time. He hated it but loved the way the smell was now linked to the memory of Dean.  
He put a song on repeat on his phone then jumped into the steamy hot water of his welcoming shower.  
"And I know that I get lonely when I think about your smile,  
I know that I could have helped or should have tried." Cas sang. The song was Letters To The Lost by Counterfeit. It was one of his favourites. It had a meaning that was close to Cas' heart.  
Cas shut up when he heard his dorm room door open and shut again. He quickly washed his hair then jumped out of the shower.  
It was probably Sam, but who knows?  
Cas left the bathroom with just a towel hanging loosely on his hips.  
"Heya Cas." Jess called into the room. She propped herself against the door frame and continued conversation, "Seen Sam anywhere?"  
"No, I guess he's in one of his classes at the moment." Cas said and adjusted his towel. He felt extremely awkward standing in his small dorm room with a girl... Eyeing him up? He wasn't sure but it felt as if Jess was checking him out.  
"I, uh, better get dressed... Feel free to wait here for Sam." Cas picked up a combination of random clothes that were scattered across his bed and then he hurried back into the bathroom.  
He took a long time getting dressed. He didn't want to go back outside. But eventually he had to and when he did, he wished he would have stayed inside the bathroom.

"Jess?!" Cas said loudly. He was stunned- shocked. Jess was sprawled out on Castiels bed in a petite, slinky gown which seemed to be made out of a rouge silk. The hem was made out of a black lace. Other men probably thought that this was rather sexy, but Cas just averted his eyes and stared at this one spot on his bookshelf.  
"Cas," Jess seductively whispered. She moved closer to Cas, "Want to have some fun?" She stopped in front of him and gently rubbed her hands up and down Cas' muscle laced arms. He quickly pulled away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JESS? YOU'RE WITH SAM. YOU... YOU... UGH." Castiel burst out.  
He made a move toward the door but Jess blocked the way.  
"Cas! You can't leave! You'll just... Tell." Jess burst into tears but he no longer cared. Jess had a boyfriend! And he cared about Sam! They were friends and room mates.  
"Shut up, Jess."  
Castiel made up his mind quickly, he thought of Dean and the first time they met.  
Suddenly, Cas was out of the room window-style.  
Within the blink of an eye, he was standing on the window ledge. He was getting ready for his leap of faith.

\---  
Dean had fallen asleep in his Impala. He woke up when he heard a girl scream. To Dean's utter surprise, Castiel was standing on his window ledge. He gracefully jumped, his long elegant arms reaching out, and wrapping onto, the branch of the tree in front of him.  
He then proceeded to climb down the tree.  
Dean sat with his mouth agape. Cas just jumped out of a window.  
He really didn't expect Cas to be the jumping-from-windows type. Well, not unless he had a reason.  
Dean watched as another scene unfolded.  
Sammy's Jess leaned out of the window that Cas had just jumped from and then Cas looked up and shouted obscenities at her.  
Cas left with his back turned to Jess and his middle finger flying high in the sky with no regrets. Castiel really seemed to be coming out of his shell the past few days.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Dean thought to himself.  
He hopped out of the impala and made his way to Cas.

Cas spotted Dean from a mile away! It was quite hard not to see him, he was tall and gorgeous. His jawline would cut through anyone in his way. And you just can't look away from the bulging muscles on his arms, his glorious grass green eyes, that messy dark blonde hair. Whew, Cas thought. He couldn't help himself. Dean looked like he belonged in a modeling agency, or in heaven as an angel.  
"Cas, what the hell is going on?"  
"Its a, uh, long story." Cas put emphasis on long story which made Dean think they should go somewhere else.  
"Wanna head over to my apartment?" Dean winked at Cas which earned a blush from Cas.  
"How far away is it?"  
"Roughly 15 miles. You up for it?" Dean asked. As soon as he asked, he regretted it slightly. He hadn't tidied up! He wasn't used to guests, especially the beautiful kind, and he didn't want Cas to see how much of a slob he could be when he was alone. It was too late now, Cas was already heading over to the passenger side of the Impala.

"Put some music on, would ya?" Dean asked. Cas proceeded to flick through Dean's CD collection.  
He was awestruck at Dean's CDs. He loved all the bands so much; Rise Against, My Chemical Romance, The Kooks, The Beatles, ACDC. How was he supposed to chose? He had such good taste.  
He decided to go with The Spill Canvas' album, 'No Really, I'm Fine'.  
Dean flicked an exaggerated flabbergasted look towards Cas.  
"What?!" Cas exclaimed, Dean was looking at him so strangely.  
"I really didn't expect you to like The Spill Canvas. I thought you might have chosen The Beatles, I saw your records the other day."  
"This is my," Cas started to tap his fingers on the dashboard, imitating the drums of the song, "Jam!"  
"SO FILL YOUR SHOES WITH CEMENT AND KISS THE ONES YOU LOVE WITH RECKLESS ABANDONMENT." Cas made various 'guitar' noises... Or he at least tried to. His performance of guitar, drums and completed with his singing was relatively good. Cas had quite the singing voice on him and its exactly what Dean thought.

The journey to Dean's apartment was taking longer than expected. There was a huge car crash which had blocked their road and cause a giant congestion of cars. They couldn't go any other way either. This was the only road to his apartment.  
The Spill Canvas CD had finished ages ago and now Cas inserted a My Chemical Romance CD. Dean was serenaded by Cas' melodical voice once more. He was a beautiful singer even when he was trying hard to make Dean's ears bleed.  
Dean sneaked a peek at Cas whilst he was starring outside the window. Dean felt an overwhelming sadness suddenly swarm his insides. He didn't know the colour of Cas' bright and radiant eyes. He didn't know the colour of Cas' messy (but in an intentional way) hair. And what upset him the most was that they were not soulmates.  
Fate decided they were not destined to be together even though they had met a day ago, Dean could slowly feel himself slipping under Castiels spell. 

"Cas, can you do me a favor?"  
"Mm?"  
"Can you describe my appearance and then yours to me?" Dean asked.  
"Okay. Well. Your eyes are beautiful. They are the greenest green to ever green," this comment made Dean laugh, "You have sexy dirty blonde hair which is spiked up perfectly and then your jawline. Oh. My. God. You could sharpen knives with it."  
Dean smiled and couldn't stop blushing as Cas looked at him as if he was peering into Dean's soul.  
"Okay now what about your appearance?" Dean prompted Cas to continue.  
"I have brown hair and blue eyes."  
"Is that it?" Dean pouted, "because from what I can see, you have glistening eyes, kind, soft features, gorgeous messy hair laying gently on your forehead, you have cute dimples when you smile- which is always- and when you are deep in thought you have a little crease in between your eyes and I know I haven't known you for long but I cannot wait to get to know you as well as I know my brother."  
Cas has nothing to say. He stared in awe. His stomach filled with fluttering butterflies and it felt like someone had set off a nuclear bomb inside his body but instead of his insides being blown up, they were overwhelmed with a flood of happiness.

Dean felt a bit awkward. He wasn't used to long declarations of feelings. He was overjoyed at Cas' reaction but he did just feel awkward. He let his guard slip. He wasn't the 'big tough guy' when he was with Cas and it just pissed him off that he only just met the guy yet he already felt like he knew him.

After a long, comfortable silence, Dean broke it:  
"Seeing as we're going to be stuck here for a little while, why don't you get started on your story?"  
Cas immediately started his long winded story that included lots of detail. As the story progressed, Dean was holding onto the steering wheel with a death grip. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure.  
"...And that's when I saw you. Are we, uh, you going to tell Sam?"  
"Yeah. We will break it to him, it's what he'd want even though he's gunna be super pissed. She's such a whore." Dean growled. One thing Cas had noticed about Dean and Sam's relationship was that Dean was Sam's father figure. And no one got a chance to hurt Sam.  
Dean glanced out of the windscreen. "I need a new apartment." He lowered his head on the steering wheel and stayed there for a little while in the silence which settled over the two men.  
"D'ya know what? Fuck it. We're going somewhere else." Dean made a u-turn in the middle of the road, cutting up 2 cars in the process. He sped away from his apartment, heading else where.  
"So, um, where are we going, Dean?"  
"Anywhere you want, baby." Dean cheekily winked.  
"How about a movie?"  
"Sure thing, Cas."

Eventually they reached a small cinema on the outskirts of town.  
The sign read 'Goldies' so Dean and Cas assumed they'd be showing classic old things... Or 'golden oldies'. They walked in and Grease was playing at 4pm.  
Currently it was 3:30, so they'd got there with perfect timing.  
"So Dean, what kind of job do you actually have?" Cas was intrigued. They had talked about Cas and his chemistry but nothing about Dean.  
"Believe it or not, I have an English degree, so I write some stuff, but I currently work at a music/book store."  
Cas was speechless. Dean Winchester had a degree? It just seemed so unusual for someone like him. Which, yes, is very stereotypical and he felt bad for immediately thinking he wouldn't be anything like what he is. He half expected him to be some adrenaline junkie. It didn't bother him at all. If anything, Dean's intelligence made him all the more sexier.  
"Woah that's so cool." Was all that he could squeeze out of his mouth.  
"You weren't expecting that, huh?" Dean chuckled when Cas' cheeks displayed his inner embarrassment. "I bet ya thought I'd be some sort of like biker dude."  
"Something like that," mumbled Cas.

The clock turned to 4 and the movie began, eventually, with the title screen flashing up playing "grease is the word". They ate their popcorn, drank their drinks and watched their film. It was perfect to


	4. IV

Once the movie had finished, Dean went to the men's bathroom, leaving Cas to have a look around the small shop next to the popcorn stand. Cas really wanted to buy Dean something meaningful and in years to come, have sentimental value to Dean, plus, Dean had bought both the tickets and the snacks. He had to hurry. It wouldn't take long for Dean to have a piss and come back.  
After a few seconds of quickly skimming over all the little bits and bobs, his eyes rested on a cute little set which contained a vinyl, a CD and the DVD of Grease. It was perfect... And it only cost $10. Cas felt like he was robbing the cinema by paying such a small amount that he donated the 5 dollars, which were left over in his wallet, to the fund to pay for an extension of the cinema. It was the very least he could do for such an amazing cinematic experience with such a beautiful date.

"Whatcha up to?" Cas jumped out of his skin when he heard the deep voice that belonged to Dean.  
"Nothing."  
Cas grabbed the bag that was left on the counter and walked away towards the car park.  
"Woah, wait up!" Dean called.  
"What?"  
"Did you enjoy the film and where do you want to go now?"  
"Lots and your apartment? You said we were close-ish to it?" Cas replied. He didn't want to sound too forward but he really wanted too go to Dean's apartment just to see how he lives.  
"Sure, let's go."

The traffic had, surprisingly, disappeared when they hit the road.  
"So what do you have in that bag of yours, Cas?"  
"Its just a little something I bought from the gift shop."  
"Okay," Dean raised his eyebrows suspiciously, "Okay..." He dropped the subject but there was still a lingering curiosity surrounding him.  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Dean."  
"And satisfaction brought it back again." He finished for Cas, "you have to finish the saying or you don't get the full effect!"

"What one is it?" Cas asked when they reached the small block of apartments that Dean lived in.  
"2b."  
Once Cas had entered the room he handed Dean the bag. "It's for you, and I didn't want you opening it in the car just because I wanted to see your face properly and its only something small but it's a thank you for the dinner and cinema and..." Cas shut up once he saw Dean's smirk.

"What!?" Cas exclaimed.  
"Oh nothing, I just thought you'd never stop talking! But thank you, Cas."  
Dean sat at his dining table in his small kitchen and proceeded to open the gifts which had been put in a cute, pink gift bag by the cashier at the shop.  
"Oh Cas, you didn't have to. This is amazing. A vintage vinyl as well as the CD and DVD. This is just..." He kissed Cas passionately as his thank you.  
Cas kissed Dean back as a "you're welcome". When they came up for air, their lips were swollen and red but the kisses lingered leaving a huge smile on both of the men's lips.  
Cas was sat on Dean's lap with his hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the end of his hairline.  
"You don't know how much I needed that, Dean."  
"I needed it too, baby,"  
Cas left Dean's lap so Dean could make them some dinner and put on his new Grease CD. He loved the vinyl but he didn't actually have a record player, he'd have to look out for one.  
Once the luscious dinner of tomato soup was cooked, Dean and Cas sat down to eat. Or, well, they planned to.  
It was completely understandable why they didn't... Well, Dean flashed Cas his killer smile... And, well, Cas lost it.  
It had been too long. A whole 20 minutes with their lips touching.  
In next to no time, Cas' arse was planted firmly on Dean's lap. Dean slowly rocked Cas to the beat of each others hearts, rhythmically beating in unison - as one.  
They would have never pulled apart if it wasn't for some human knocking on Dean's apartment door.  
"I'll fucking kill who ever is standing on the other side of that door." Dean muttered to Cas whilst gently sliding him off his lap and onto the opposite chair.  
Looking flustered, Dean opened the door; "What do you want you mother fu-" Dean paused when he realised who it was, "Sammy?"  
"I'm sorry Dean... I know you're busy doing... Things?" Sam raised his eyebrows at Cas. His eyes sparked with curiosity.  
What was Dean doing with his roommate? Sam began to ask but Dean just shrugged him off, he just wanted to know why Sam was here. He never visited this hell hole of a flat (well except from when he lived here).  
"I just feel bad for blowing you off the other day so i thought I'd come visit?" Once again, Sam was questioning Dean with his eyes which Dean ignored and proceeded to widen the door to allow him in.  
"Cas and I were just talking about you earlier. We have something to tell you." This comment earned raised eyebrows from both Sam and Cas.  
"Come sit, Sam."  
When everyone was nicely settled, Dean began his tale: "So Cas is here because I witnessed him jump out of your window... So well I took him back here and yeah... Cas you should really tell the story. I wasn't even there for the half of it." A small pat on the shoulder from Dean gave Cas the little boost of confidence he required.

"I'd just finished my class and I went to our dorm and well, Jess was looking for you and..." He paused briefly, "JESSWANTEDTOHAVESEXWITHMEBUTISAIDNOANDIMSORRY."  
"What?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously. Cas was talking so quick and he wasn't clear.  
"Jess... Uh, she well... She wanted to you know... Have sex with me and I'm so sorry. I said no but she was persistent and she wouldn't let me leave so I jumped out of the window and Dean saw me and then I'm sorry." Cas finished his little rant.  
"Are you for real? I thought..." Sam trailed off, you could see his little heart breaking. His eyes darkened and you could see every ounce of betrayal pouring from his eyes, mouth and heart. His mouth was left slowly opened, the only sound escaping was his breathing and the breathing of the other men.

No one dared say anything. It was too much for poor little Sammy.  
"Isn't it funny how heartbreak is colorful." Sam stated. The only hint of emotion which escaped in his words was the slight crack of his voice when he mentioned colours.  
Dean drew him into a large, rather wet (due to the tears) hug. They sat there until Sam's stomach started grumbling an unusual melody.  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"This morning."  
"I'll go get some Chinese, yeah? You can stay here with Cas. Okay?"  
"Mhm." Sam grunted in response. Cas was craving food. The tomato soup they had earlier had only gone to waste.  
A silence fell over Sam and Cas. Cas felt incredibly ashamed. He blamed the world, he blamed Jess and he blamed himself. 

How did this happen? Cas thought to himself, or well, he thought he did but the strange look from Sam suggested otherwise.  
"Well, she's a cheating bitch!" Sam said with rage, the words only just passing through his gritted teeth.  
"If this is what it's like being able to see the colours then I don't want to see them. The world is bleak without love, when will my eyes finally see that? I don't need to see the brilliant blue of Jess' eyes now, do I?"  
"It'll get easier, Sam. It'll always get easier to carry the pain."  
2 hours later, they were going to bed. Dean in the bed. Cas was on one of the sofas, Sam on the other. It was all cozy.

 

Dean usually would have invited Cas into bed with seeing as they were kind of dating but this time was dedicated to Sam. He didn't feel like telling Sam he was gay when he's having a crisis. Not that it would make much difference to Sam... Other than he fact that his brother is fucking his roommate...  
"Cas?"  
Cas stirred in his sleep, he heard a slight whisper of his name.  
"Cas?" Sam tried again and this time Cas came to his senses.  
"Yuh?" Cas grunted.  
"Do you see the colours?"  
"I do."  
A pause. A brief shuffle and rustle of blankets.  
"Do you know who it is?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you dating them?"  
"No."  
Another movement and Sam was before Cas. He briefly touched his lips to Cas'.


	5. V

It was soft.   
Soft like silky satin.  
Cas paused, the flutter of a butterflies wings on his lips came again. It was a strange feeling. It was wrong.  
Wrong because he isn't the one.  
Wrong because he is Dean's brother.  
Wrong because he isn't Dean and Dean is the only person Cas could even begin to imagine kissing right now.  
There were no sparks with Sam's brief touch of lips. It wasn't special. It felt like Castiel was kissing someone like his sister or mum.  
"Sam."  
"Yeah?" He whispered.  
"I.. I..."  
Shuffling sounds.   
"It's okay babe."  
Sam was looming over Cas now, pecking at his jaw line like a crow on a worm.  
"No Sam."  
"What?"  
"I'm dating someone."  
"Oh."  
Sam climbed off Cas and flopped back onto his own sofa. "I'm so sorry." And then it happened. The heart break settled and a quiet sob escaped him. It was full with an aching type of pain - the type that comes with being strong for too long.  
"Sam?" Cas flicked on the lamp. He was curled in a small burrito of sadness. Cas was unsure whether or not he should wake Dean. Cas wasn't good at the whole 'comforting' thing. Especially as he couldn't relate and it wasn't his brother. Also, they'd only known each other for a very short amount of time. Not that it bothered Cas, his life was better now with Sam and Dean.

"You'll forget about Jess," Cas started, "She wasn't good enough for you. I know it hurts now and it'll hurt for quite some time but in 5, 10, 15 years, you will not remember Jess. You'll have memories of your amazing college experience without her. You'll be settled down with your own children, telling them about the time when you met the perfect person for you. Screw what the bloody colours think. You are Sam fucking Winchester. You'll find the perfect person just like I-" Cas clamped his mouth shut. He can't exactly say that he's found the perfect person yet. He barely knew the guy. What was he thinking?  
"Just like you have? Who are you dating Cas?"  
"I, uh, well."  
"Please Cas. At least let me know this." Sam interrupted before Cas could choke out a lie. Cas couldn't refuse him this. The pain mixed with desperateness was filling his eyes. He looked like a small child. The internal struggle between staying mildly strong and have a complete break down could be seen on his face.  
"Its strange how close we've come to be in such a short time. I am glad you are my roommate Sam and I hope, I desperately hope, that you will not change your opinion on me. But I'm not exactly dating anyone. Well, it's the beginning of something... Dean and I..."  
"You and Dean?"  
"Yes... He didn't want me to tell you he was... You know... 'Batting for the other side'," Cas explained, using his hands to form quotation marks for his phrase, "But I can tell that it won't bother you now."  
"I'm sorry Cas... I guess I'm just trying to hit the rebound or something like that I s'pose."  
"Nothing about this is your fault Sam, I think you just need some sleep right now."

\------

3 am. Only the slight hum of distant cars could be heard by Dean. He lay awake, unable to fall into a peaceful sleep of soulmates and colours. He sat, thinking of Jess' and cars and movies. He wanted, he wanted more than anything he could ever have even dreamed of wanting: Cas to be his soulmate. But the world is cruel. It doesn't bend and twist to how you want it.  
He lay awake for a few more hours, thinking of everything and everyone, nothing and no one.

\------

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day!" Dean sang, walking into his small (or cozy as he liked to call it) living room.  
"Rise and shine, bitches!" Dean yelled when opening the curtains to the beautiful autumn sun.  
Padding over to Sam and Cas, he inspected their sleeping bodies. How could anyone be such a deep sleeper that they sleep through singing, yelling and curtain opening?  
He'll just have to make breakfast for himself then. Pancakes for one. Dean was surprisingly happy this morning, especially considering his sleepless nights.

Cas jolted awake, panting. Another nightmare.

Sam peacefully awoke. He had dry eyes and a sore throat.

Cas woke first. He was greeted by the delightful smell of a cooked breakfast. His stomach rumbled and growled. He hadn't had a cooked breakfast in such a long time! He didn't have the money to splash out on luxuries, it was just porridges and pastas. "This smells absolutely delicious." Cas commented, hugging Dean from the back whilst he cooked pancakes and bacon with a cute little apron wrapped around his waste, protecting his neatly ironed shirt and trousers.  
"Well don't you look dashing, Dean Winchester."  
"Thank you, Castiel Novak."  
"Where are you off to?"  
"I'm heading to an Estate Agents. Have a little look at what apartments are for sale nearer Stanford. Do you wanna come?" Dean asked, raising and wiggling his eyebrows at Cas.  
To an outsider, they would think Dean and Cas had been a couple for years.  
"I'd love to but I think I'll stay with Sam, yeah? He was really... Distraught last night... I had to tell him, Dean."  
"Tell him what?"  
"About us."  
Dean flung round, nearly splatting the bacon all over the pristine floor. "You what?!"  
Cas held up his hands in an 'I can explain' position. "He came onto me! I had to tell him!"  
This comment made Dean chuckle and he relaxed now. "Sam came onto you? Hitting the rebound so early?" He chuckled again and Cas jokingly punched Dean on the arm.  
"Maybe I should stay and keep an eye on you and Sam, make sure he doesn't pounce again!" Dean choked out between his laugh. He couldn't imagine his little Sammy trying to get with Castiel.  
Cas replied to this with an eye roll and a brief kiss on Dean's chapped lips.  
"You need some Vaseline." Cas said when strolling out of the kitchen, a smirk plastered to his face. Castiel Novak made a smartass (or as smartass he could get) remark to Dean Winchester. Wow.

At 10am, Dean dropped Sam and Cas off at the town whilst he went to an estate agents. Apartments weren't going to just present themselves to Dean, no matter how hard he wished he was Harry Potter.

"So, what'd you want to do?"  
"Shall we... Shop?" Sam replied to Cas. Shopping wasn't really Castiels idea of fun but he was in no position to argue so he went along with it.  
The walk down the road was quite uneventful. Occasionally one of the men would point out something they liked in a window but neither of them had the money to splash out on nice things. They were both college students after all. They're supposed to be broke!  
Cas checked his bank balance and realised he had enough money to go food shopping. Dean could do with some organic food in his apartment too seeing as he only had the basics apart from that luscious cooked meal this morning. Cas' mouth started watering just thinking about it.

Sam and Cas did a quick sweep down the isles, putting loads of cheap and healthy things into the trolley they had. Cas couldn't have asked for a better roommate. Not only did he have an extremely gorgeous brother, they also share the same taste in food (healthy with the occasional burger, of course). It'll be easy to cook for just him and Sam when they go back to their dorms.  
It was a Saturday which meant no classes. Maybe Dean and Cas could drop off Sam then Cas could stay over at Dean's for the evening, Cas thought.  
"Earth to Cas!" Sam said, waving his hand frantically in front of Cas' face, "thinking of Dean, huh?" Sam smiled and Cas' cheeks grew scarlet. The red stained his cheeks for the whole time they were paying for the groceries.

Cas regretted going food shopping first. They weren't done in town which meant they had to lug around heavy bags.  
They walked in silence. The only noise which broke it was the deep rumbling, grumbling and groaning of Sam's stomach. It always seemed to be the stomachs which told them they needed to speak.  
"Here." Cas ducked into a quiet café. It was nearly empty except one couple giving eachother heart eyes by the window.  
The two men sat down and it wasn't long before a waiter came to take their order.

"What will it be?" The man tapped his foot impatiently.   
"Two coffee's. One black, one..." Cas looked over at Sam, prompting him to tell the waiter how he likes his coffee.  
"One with a little splash of milk."  
"... And uh, two ham and cheese sandwiches." Cas finished. The menu was quite a disappointment. The only food available was ham sandwiches, cheese sandwiches and ham with cheese sandwiches. Delightful.

"So, tell me, Cas, Dean your soulmate?"  
Cas hesitated. Was he ready to open up about his true soulmate.  
"No." He replied after an eternity of Sam waiting for his reply.  
"Do you know who it is?"  
"I think so."  
Sam dropped the subject of soulmates. Cas was clearly uncomfortable.  
"So nice weather we're having." Sam said, breaking the awkward layer of silence which hung above their heads.  
"Very warm for this time of year." 

\---------------------------------------

Dean was getting tired of the estate agents shit. They were treating him as a young child who doesn't know jack about buying and renting apartments. He had been doing this ever since his deadbeat dad ran off.  
"Look, I just want a one bedroom apartment near Stanford to rent. Is there any available?" Dean stated. He was tired with them trying to sell him a four bed family house.  
"Yes." The older woman sitting across from Dean replied.  
She was an uptight-looking woman. She was wearing the uniform of the Agency, a red blazer and red knee length skirt finished with a white blouse and smart patent black shoes. Dean couldn't see this though. Her outfit just looked like different shades of drab greys and whites mixed together to form her outfit. He inwardly sighed. Colours.

The lady awkwardly adjusted her blazer. She knew that she wasn't going to get more money off of Dean Winchester.  
"Mr Winchester, there are two available," she slid some papers across the table, "the first is two miles away from Stanford. Its got an open plan kitchen-diner and living room. Its very roomy and open with one bedroom and an ensuite..." The woman kept babbling on. Dean wasn't interested with what she was saying. He had already flipped over the paper and was inspecting the second option. The best option.  
It was on the top floor of a three storey building. It was in a desolate area. Quiet. Three miles from Stanford. Two miles from his forest. 5 miles from a quaint little town. It was in a perfect location and the actual apartment, well, it was unbelievable. It was made for Dean.  
"Yeah, I'd like to see this one, please." Dean interrupted the woman.  
"The one down," she tilted her head and read off of Dean's paper, "Rue Street. Yes, well if you could come back here tomorrow morning at... Hm, 8 o'clock, I could take you there and show you around? Would that be possible."  
"Sounds good." Dean flashed the woman, Miss LaRose (he read off her name tag), a smile and shook her hand. He was pleased that they finally got somewhere. It was one step closer to getting a new apartment now he was looking at one and he could not deny that he was incredibly delighted. Perfect, it was all he could describe the pictures of the apartment he saw.  
He couldn't wait to tell Cas.

"Hey Cassie, where and when d'y want picking up?"  
"Well, Sam and I are at the Coffee Barn downtown so if you could pick us up there in half an hour, that'd be great." Cas replied into his mobile.  
"Okay baby, be there in 30."  
Cas gripped the mobile tight to his chest once Dean had hung up. He just made explosions of emotions run through his body. And the nicknames he called Cas were just adorable.  
"Fuck." Cas whispered, he was falling in love with Dean.  
"What?" Sam replied, confused, "is something wrong with Dean? Is he okay?" Sam asked hurriedly.  
"No nothings wrong with Dean, I just, uh," Cas paused, trying to think up a lie, "forgot about this paper that's due on Tuesday."  
"Okay."

30 minutes passed. Dean picked them up at the exact right time.  
"Wanna go back to Stanford, Sammy?" Dean asked, a plead was in his voice so Sam couldn't decline. Sam knew Dean would probably want some 'alone time' with Cas... Especially as he intruded yesterday. Sam did feel slightly guilty because of that and coming onto his brothers boyfriend. Not really a good start to their relationship. Well, at least they were friendly. Sam couldn't have asked Dean to get a better boyfriend. Cas had a beautiful personality.

"Okay Sammy, here we are!"  
"Thanks for the ride Dean, see you soon?"  
"Yeah, I'll take you out for dinner some night. What's best for you?"   
"What about Friday? Then I can tell you how my first weeks goin'."  
"Sounds good, Sammy. Have fun. Cas will be back tomorrow!" And with that, Dean left. He didn't intend to stay long so he didn't.  
Dean had plans for Cas tonight, first he was going shopping.  
"D'ya feel like coming shopping with me, Cassie?"  
"Yeah."  
Shopping. Twice in one day. Wasn't really Cas' idea of fun but Dean was spoiling him rotten. He bought lots of food which he would cook for Cas tonight, some beer and red wine and he bought Cas a nice suit. Cas couldn't accept these gifts. He had done nothing to deserve is yet Dean insisted.  
"It's the least I can do, Cas."  
"Least you can do for what? I haven't done anything!"  
"You have graced me with your presence," Dean persisted. He wasn't letting Cas say no, "now shut up and take it!" He thrusted the suit into Cas' arms. It was a posh suit. Posher than any of the clothes Cas owns. It had a white shirt with a black bow tie. The blazer and the trousers were made out of matching grey tartan. It was good material, thick. It was by far the best outfit he had ever owned.  
"Thank you so much, Dean. I can't say how much-" Dean interrupted with a kiss placed tactically on his lips.  
"You're welcome, you adorable dork."

Dean took Cas home and began to cook as soon as they got in. It was 6:17pm. It would take him about an hour to cook and prepare.

Whilst Dean started cooking, Cas decided to freshen up with a shower and shave. He didn't want to put on his new suit when dirt was clinging to him.

Dean started his food by roasting potatoes with asparagus and thinly sliced carrots. The vegetables would need to be soft and glazed with a honey sauce. Dean kissed his fingers and opened up his hand to signify the excellence of his vegetables once they had entered the oven.  
Next was the gravy sauce then the steak. He'd asked Cas earlier how he likes it. Well done, just like Dean.   
Whilst the steak sizzled away in the pan, Dean set the table. He needed this to be perfect but it was missing the main attraction. Cas.  
Dean had just enough time to get changed. He put on his own suit, a plain black one with silk on the blazer trimming. He also had a white shirt and bow tie. Dean stood and admired himself in the mirror, making sure he looked dapper for Castiel. He was relatively pleased with his appearance.  
The table now had the food on top of it. He was ready for Cas. He switched off the kitchen light so it was only lit by the candles on the table.  
"Your dinner is ready now, Cas." Dean called into the bathroom where Cas was doing is hair. Cas unlocked the door and followed Dean to the dining table.  
"Wow." Cas whispered. He was awestruck at the meal. It looked delectable.  
"Mr Novak, if you'd like to take your seat." Dean grinned and pulled out Castiels chair, waiting for him to sit down.  
"Just wow, Mr Winchester." Cas repeated once Dean had finished pouring the red wine.  
"You are just full of surprises. First, an English major. Secondly, a cook. Thirdly, a romantic. I just wasn't expecting this." Cas said, glancing at the table lay out and the candle light.  
"I'm glad you like it, Cassie." He smiled, a big toothy smile.  
Both men tucked into the the steak. Their mouths were instantly filled with ambrosia.  
They continued talking, getting to know each other. What their favourite animals were and their favourite flower was. Dean's was a white rose. He could see the shade of the rose and smell the sweet scent. He regretted not buying Cas and roses but then again, it might seem a bit too cliché and soppy so he settled for this instead.

Once the meal was finished, they continued to talk. Their mouths were filled with laughter and their eyes filled with happy tears. Cas joked and Dean loved it.  
"Do your friends know you're this funny?" Dean would ask.  
Cas didn't dare say he had no friends so he asked Dean another question to which he answered a flawless answer.  
"I love you, Dean." Cas replied breathlessly after laughing a little bit more.  
This comment silenced Dean.  
Within a flash, we was pinning Cas against the wall. He kissed the smaller man recklessly. He started on his lips, kissing his way along his jaw line and down his neck.   
"I love you too." Dean growled along Cas' collarbone.  
A haze of passionate heat settled above their heads as they carried on kisses. Dean pulled away and tugged Cas towards the bedroom where they resumed their kitchen session.

Dean immediately pushed Cas down towards the bed. Dean stood above Cas, teasing him by slowly removing his suit jacket and tie. Cas lifted up his body so Dean could slide off his own blazer. Dean kissed into Cas' hairline. Cas grunted as he struggled to unbutton Dean's shirt. He was rushing things and his nimble fingers couldn't keep up with the speed of his brain. He huffed as Dean took over and undid both of the men's shirts.  
Dean kissed from Cas' neck all the way down to his trouser line. He left a sloppy snail trail from his kisses. It was sending Cas insane. He just needed Dean right now but alas, Dean was into foreplay. Cas lifted his hips, trying to get any type of friction against Dean's trousers but Dean just moved away and unbuckled Cas' trousers then yanked them off. He sent them flying across the room. Dean was going crazy too but he wasn't going to give into his desires yet. He wanted to elongate the process. It isn't something to be rushed but treasured.  
Although, Cas' silky white boxers and the pale purity of his face were screaming at Dean to surrender like a white flag being waved during a war. Surrender. Surrender. Surrender.  
And he did. Dean yanked off Castiels boxers. They were now screaming something else. The purity. Dean was going to take away Cas' purity. He would no longer be an unstained dove but a paint splatted canvas.  
Dean was proud to be the one Cas chose for this job.  
Cas looked absolutely ravishing to Dean. He took Castiels penis into his mouth, devouring his full erection. Cas was a hot mess on the bed, he was moaning and squirming. He just wanted Dean so bad. Cas was gripping onto Dean's hair tightly.  
"Deaaaaaannn." Cas moaned when Dean's tongue glided over his balls.  
"I got you, baby." Dean replied. He crawled on top of Cas and attacked the other mans lips once again. Dean slid his tongue inside of Cas' mouth. He also moved his hips against Castiels, creating the friction he was asking for.  
Cas whimpered as Dean pulled away. Cas wasn't ready to stop yet but neither was Dean. Cas pawed at Dean's trousers and slid them off of the muscular mans hips. Cas traced Dean's abs with his finger, waiting. Waiting for Dean to pull off his own boxers and grace Castiels eyes with his full naked form. Dean gave in to Cas' begging.  
"Oh Dean," Cas whispered. Dean was huge, how was Cas going to handle this for his first time? But Dean was more important than the slight pain he may feel. Dean flipped Cas over so he was now resting on his hands and knees. The green eyed man reached over into his night stand. Cas was curious. What was he grabbing? He was answered when a cold liquid dripped over his back. Lube. Thank god Dean was prepared.  
"Uhhh." Cas whimpered once Dean had coated two of his fingers and began inserting them into Cas. He scissored his fingers, stretching out Cas for Dean's length.  
Once Dean believed Cas was stretched enough, he lined up his dick with Cas' hole and penetrated Cas. Dean went slow at first, careful not to hurt Cas but he couldn't help the pain Cas felt when he first entered Cas. Cas winced when Dean started moving in and out but he soon warmed to the feeling.  
Eventually, Cas was erupted with pleasure. His moans filled the room as Dean kept hitting the right spot. In and out. In and out. Dean kept moving in a steady rhythm, gently building up the pace. Cas started jacking off his own cock in time with Dean's thrusts.  
"Oh my god," Dean kept repeating, "Cassie oh my sweet baby Jesus." Dean was screaming now. He squeezed Cas' hips harder as he started to come.  
"Fuck... Fuck... Oh Cas... Motherfu-" Dean stopped suddenly as he orgasmed into Cas' arse. This earned a few moans from Cas to which he splatted all over Dean's bed.  
Dean rode out his orgasm then collapsed on the bed next to Cas.  
"Are you... Sure th-that was your first time?" Dean asked. He was still panting from his little exercise session. "You were so good baby, so good."  
"That was the best thing I've ever experienced, Dean." Cas replied.  
"I love you." Dean whispered. He's never said that to anyone other than his family before.  
"I love you too." Cas placed his head on Dean's chest.  
The two men lay in their pile of sweat and semen until the eventually drifted off into a peaceful dream state. They both dreamt of each other. They had never been happier.


	6. VI

It was beautiful waking up in Dean's bed. The sun shone through the window, beating down on the two men wrapped in the thick duvet cover.  
They were both holding each other. Dean lay on his back with Cas resting on his chest like how they were last night. Cas awoke first. It was the first night in a very long time that Cas slept peacefully. He didn't have nightmares full of death and pain to the people he love but Dean. It was Dean with roses and silk and love.  
Cas looked up to see Dean already starring at him.  
"Morning' baby." Dean smiled and his eyes just lit up. His face was enchanting and exquisite.  
"Good morning." Cas flashed a goofy grin back at Dean. Cas sighed.  
"What's up Cas?" Dean asked.  
"I just want to stay here forever."  
"Me too." Dean glanced at the clock on his nightstand. An abundancy of swearwords trickled from his mouth. He gently pushed Castiel off of his chest and ran over to his closet. He chucked on a mishmash of clothes (a shirt and trousers). Cas watched, quite amused. The clothes couldn't look worse together, not that it really mattered.  
"You coming?" Dean asked and dumped Cas' white shirt and dark tartan trousers on him.  
"To where?"  
"See the apartment. Its literally perfect. I would move in tomorrow if I had the chance. I'd love you too come check it out with me." Cas agreed to come. He knew Dean could be quite rash and didn't want him buying any old apartment just for the sake of it.  
In 5 minutes, they were running down the hall. It was already 10 past 8. They were supposed to be there at 8!  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Dean chanted.

"So why is this the perfect apartment for you?" Cas asked Dean.  
"Wait 'til you see it!" Dean was a little excitable puppy. Cas loved seeing him like this but he just didnt want to get his hopes up. It might not be the perfect place for him.  
"Dean, I don't want you to rush into anything okay? Like, don't sign for it as soon as you step over the threshold, okay?"  
"Well aren't you just the little optimist?" Dean was still cheerful. No one could rain on his parade today. He had the best night with the most handsome guy in the universe and he may actually be buying a new apartment near him!

"The good thing about pessimism is that you are either right or pleasantly surprised." This remark made Dean laugh and it was just infectious, he was so happy it made Cas laugh and smile with him. He almost forgot about everything that gave Castiel his nightmares.  
"Nearly there, baby boy." Baby boy. That nickname gave Cas heart contractions, made his stomach flitter with butterflies and cleared his skin. It was perfect. Everything about Dean or anything related to Dean, even the slightest bit like the elevator button he pushed, was perfect.   
"God I love you." Cas whispered. He wasn't sure if he said it at first but the squeeze Dean gave his thigh confirmed he had spoken aloud.  
"I love you too. Where have you been all my life?"  
"Mostly studying." A lighthearted laugh escaped Dean's lips.  
"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe we only met like, what?, 5 days ago?"  
"Less than that, We met last Thursday-Oh-" Cas stopped. Dean looked over to Cas, wondering what was going on in that mind of his. Dean could see all the clockwork turning in his eyes which eventually turned to tears filling and spilling out of his big, childlike eyes.  
"Cassie, baby," Dean started in attempt to cheer him up. He pulled the impala over so it was now resting on a grass verge at the side of the road. Sadness was still flowing from Cas' eyes. They spiked at Dean's heart. He was so happy, how had he not known that his boyfriend was so upset?  
"What's up, Cas?" Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and hugged him tightly, letting the salty tears drip onto his shoulder instead of Cas' lap. Dean rocked Cas until he felt like he could talk, Dean gripped Cas until Cas shifted and pulled away.  
"I-I just... I'm so happy but..." Cas stuttered. Dean couldn't quite make out what he was saying but he got the gist of things. He was happy yet he was crying.  
"Happy but what, baby?" Dean asked.  
"Its only been 3 days." Tears threatened to overflow from the corner of his eyes again. "And I've already slept with you."  
"Oh." Was all that Dean could form on his tongue. It was his fault. He rushed Cas when he didn't want to be rushed. What a dick, Dean thought to himself. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?" His voice broke. The telltale sign that he was guilty or everything.  
"It's not your fault. I do love you so much," Cas sniffed, "I wanted you so much it was just such a rush but I enjoyed it and it was my first time and I just really like you." He rambled. Just like he usually does. He made Dean feel slightly better but guilt was still tugging at his stomach. He was responsible for making Cas feel good and happy and even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness, he would do it. Without a doubt.  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be sorry." Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and pulled Dean into a light kiss.

Dean kept his arm around Cas whilst he pulled away. He was skeptical about the whole apartment ordeal now. A little, deep voice was now nagging at the bottom of his brain. It was unmistakably Cas' voice. Dean sighed, he just wanted a comfortable, homely apartment for the two of them.

Once they reached the estate agents, the lady- Miss LaRose- was filing her nails and impatiently tapping her black boot covered foot.  
"Took you long enough," she snapped, "I have work to do today!"  
"Jeez," Dean muttered into Cas' ear, "somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."  
"Come along then." Miss LaRose led the two men towards her company car, a smart black Vauxhall Insignia.  
Dean called shotgun so Cas rode in the back. Dean kept glancing back at Cas, giving his nervous smiles and looks to which Cas bounced back a reassuring grin and nod.

It was a relatively long and awkward drive. Dean tried making small talk but Miss LaRose was having none of it. She definitely was not in a good mood this morning. She just cranked up the volume of the stereo to avoid Dean's conversation.

Miss LaRose got even more moody when the sky opened up and rain started falling down, splashing her through her open window. She huffed and puffed. Clearly already done with today's work. Dean was worried she may not take no for an answer, what if he didn't like the apartment?  
Dean had to admit, the rain fall on the lady was quite amusing. He had to stifle a laugh when she started cursing.

Eventually, they reached Rue Street. The building looked welcoming. It was modern with beautiful glass doors but the white walls did make it seem too sterile and hospital like. The cleanliness of the building was a huge change. Dean had been living in dirty, run down building in the shabbier part of town.  
Cas gave Dean's hand a small squeeze as he held onto him.  
The elevator was also surprisingly spotless. No urine smell was surrounding the ambiance.  
"Nice, huh?" Cas grunted as a response to Dean's question. He agreed, it was a lovely place.  
They reached the top floor apartments. Dean knew which one it was, the far left one. He led the petite group there.  
It was familiar; it had the sense of comfort. The feel of home.

Once they had stepped over the door step of the home, they saw all the modern interior. It was very minimalistic but the furniture and kitchen was newly done up. Dean wondered how his outdated and old-fashioned furniture would fit in. He came up with no answers because it wouldn't. It wouldn't fit in this posh area.

"It's a beautiful place, Dean." Cas murmured in his ear. Dean walked away from the hot breath on his ear that made his spine tingle when Cas talked to him. He needed to focus, keep his mind straight.  
"Oh wow, what's this?" Dean asked Miss LaRose. She sauntered over to what Dean was pointing at- a high window which had a ladder built onto the wall below it so you could reach it- but Miss LaRose didn't know. She flicked through her papers to see if she could find any detail or explanation to what it was.  
Dean couldn't be bothered to wait for this woman to spend forever, slowly reading through her pages and pages of nonsense. Surely it'd just be easier to bloody look up there. 

Dean started climbing the ladder but he didn't get far before he heard that squeaky, high pitched voice again.  
"You can't go up there! I'll be held liable if anything happens to you!" The first bit of emotion (except grumpiness) she'd shown all day.  
"I'll be careful." He didn't like this estate agent woman. She was getting on his last nerve with all her little snide remarks. She cared more about her job than actual human beings.  
"You better." She muttered.  
"Just piss off for a minute!"  
"Dean Winchester!" Cas was startled and stern. He couldn't believe Dean was talking to Miss LaRose like that!  
"Yes baby?" Dean sighed. He felt like he was about to get a lecture from his school teachers all over again. He thought he was done with that part of his life.   
"Be careful and don't speak like that!"  
"You being all dominant is getting me turned on," Dean winked to Cas. Miss LaRose got stroppy and stormed out of the room, muttering something along the lines she'd "wait in the car."

"Her panties are definitely in a twist."  
Dean climbed the rest of the ladder to the window. To no surprise, the window was locked. Any normal person would climb down and forget about it or go ask the estate agent for a key but alas, Dean was not your ordinary person.  
He didn't even need to think twice about pulling out the kit he had in his pocket.  
He didn't bat an eyelash when he heard the soft click of the lock opening.  
"Voilà!" He clapped his hands together- pleased about his work- which nearly made him fall off the ladder all together.  
"Cas." He whispered. The sight was striking and beautiful.  
Outside the window was a roof which the previous owners had adapted as their garden. They had laid grass on the roof and planted flowers along the perimeter of the lawn.  
It wasn't big. Just big enough for Dean to sit with his back against the wall and his feet stretched out in front. If Sam sat here, his feet would just manage to fall over the edge.  
The view was undoubtedly magnificent.  
It was nearing 9 am so the weather and time was not giving the rooftop view justice. Dean looked out and saw fields and forests. It was undisturbed by human life. Just animals in their natural habitat, hunting on prey, hiding from predators which aren't humans. Birds we're squawking from the tree tops. It was surreal sight. Sure, Dean was used to nature but not in its full form. He'd never been so close yet so far to it. He was glad the rain had come to a standstill by the time he had gotten up here but an eerie fog was still settling over the trees.  
"Wow." A voice piped up from the window. Dean scooted over to allow room for Cas to sit and admire the view.  
"I'm going to buy this apartment," Dean kicked a small rock off the roof, distracting Cas from the fields and forest, "For you and me. Just us. We can sit on here at night with a bottle of refreshing beer and just watch the stars. When we get tired we'll just lay here in our comfy blankets and sleep out here when it's summer again. We'll sleep under the stars and we'll have no worries. You'll finish school and have your dream job. I'll finish a decent book and it'll be published. The world is our oyster, Cas."

"Hell, when can we move in?" Cas asked. Dean rolled over Cas and then jumped down from the window, completely avoiding the ladder but still managing to land as gracefully as a cat. He waited for Cas who also jumped but instead of landing on his feet, his body was thrown into Dean's arms- bridal position.  
"I'll put in the deposit today for us."  
That oh-so familiar grin flashed towards Cas. It was laced with pure happiness and love. It almost made Cas wonder why he was crying earlier but it didn't. Some things are just hard to forget. Cas knew this all too well. It had been 7 years after all. 

"LaRose! Baby, when can I move i-" he faltered once he saw her.  
Head resting on the steering wheel. Hair a mess on top of her hair like a bird nest had taken residence there. The waterworks were pouring from her eyes as she sobbed silently.  
The second tears of the day, hopefully there would be no more.  
"Miss LaRose? What's wrong?" Dean was trying his hardest to be sincere and sympathetic but just the way he spoke made him seem sarcastic, like he didn't really care but he did. He really did. He wanted everyone to be as happy as he is.  
She wiped her eyes and lifted her head; "It's nothing, how did you like the apartment?"  
"You can rant to me and Cas. We happen to be very good listeners, if you'd give us a try."  
With that, the pipe broke. She curled up into her seat and cried her heart out. Once her tears had slowed, she then told Dean what was the problem.  
"My soulmate... Just you two are so happy together... My soulmate. He just...just left me. Told me I wasn't his soulmate... that he'd found his true one. I wasn't his soulmate but he was mine. We met in a busy bar. His real soulmate w-was another girl there. He assumed it was me but it was another girl there." Miss LaRose banged her head on the steering wheel a few times before Dean or Cas said anything.  
Cas spoke first, he was more sympathetic in this moment than Dean had been in his entire life.  
"Hey, hey, you don't need to cry over that asshole. You're still young. You have lots going for you- the career, the look- and so many more people will realise that. Soulmates aren't always perfect for you, your environment changes you and you need someone to love you for the changes you incur," Cas rapidly glimpsed at Dean then continued, "I'm not Deans soulmate and we are still extremely happy together," he finished.   
Miss LaRose was calm now, her demeanor was now the same as it was yesterday. She just wanted to sell the apartment.  
"And have you ever thought that he might not be your soulmate? You did meet in a busy bar, maybe same thing happened to you, ay?" Dean mentioned.

They ventured back to the estate agents on the High Street. They were in the small building for a considerable amount of time. Dean paid the deposit but they couldn't move in until November 9th which was two months away! At least they would have time to sell their apartment.  
"Fantastic! Thank you!" Dean shook the hand of Miss LaRose, sealing the deal. He was obviously pleased. A smile was plastered to his face that wouldn't be wiped off anytime soon.  
Dean lowered his voice: "You're better off without him anyway." With that, the two men left.

"Two months Cassie! Two months until we can move in! I am fucking pumped!" Dean yelled. He wanted to shout it to the world, let the world know he was moving into this exemplary apartment with, what seems, the love of his life. Of course he'd be eager to share his merriment.  
"Now, would you like to come back to mine and I'll drop you off at Stanford tomorrow morning or be dropped off now?"  
"Back to yours?" The reply was questioning whether or not Dean wanted that. Maybe Dean wanted to get rid of Cas. He had been around a lot recently. Maybe he was too clingy.  
All these thoughts ran through Cas' mind instinctively. His mind was conditioned to believe people wouldn't want him. Just like the others.  
"Yipee for me! No better person to share in my bliss than the one and only Castiel Novak." Dean smiled. He was always smiling. Such a beautifully happy person. The most beautiful people were the happiest people. Dean was living proof that colours are not needed to bring love and fulfilment to your life.

It was nearing noon. They had been driving around pointlessly since they had left the town. Dean could safely admit that they were utterly lost in the middle of nowhere.  
Dean pulled over. Him and Cas climbed out of the Impala and rested on the bonnet. Fields. Fields as far as the eye could see. They took too many lefts and rights to know where they came from. How were they going to find their way back?  
Cas pulled out his phone and, surprise surprise, he had no signal. Not even a miniscule bit of a bar. Same goes for Dean. Dean and Cas simultaneously groaned, placing their phones back into their pockets.  
"Guess we'll just have to keep on driving." Cas suggested.  
"Let's rest for a bit. Tired of driving." The other man mumbled. Dean was laying back against the windscreen and was soaking in the sun, which decided to make a grand appearance after the drizzle of rain.  
"Sing to me." Dean dominantly demanded. Cas complied, singing his favourite song.  
"It's been a little while now since I last saw your face,  
And I'm hoping that in the death that you have found a better place.  
I still think about your childhood and the future you did waste.  
I guess you felt you don't belong here and that haunts me every day."  
For the second time today, Cas broke down. Dean was pulling Cas into an embrace in an instant, he could hear in Cas' voice that he was slipping under the sadness spell.  
"My brother," Cas started. He nestled into Dean's shoulder. He had a broken little soul but Dean didn't need to see that. 'Oh why had I sang that song?' Cas thought. The meaning ran deep, it gave him nightmares and scared him to death. He should never have gotten close to Sam or Dean in the first place.

Dean didn't want to pressure Cas into anything so once the tears had dried, they hopped into the Impala and drove until they found a familiar place.

Cas was silent for the whole drive. He couldn't get rid of the thoughts bothering him. Why did he let Dean in? Everyone who gets close to him gets hurt. Like his brother, Zach.


	7. VII

The two men drove for 4 more hours before they reached Dean's apartment. The evening waned, but neither Dean nor Cas minded. They enjoyed the presence of each other’s company. It definitely beat eating alone.

Cas cooked tonight. It was a simple dinner which consisted of rice and chili con carne. And then they went to bed. They didn't make love tonight. Dean thought it'd be inappropriate considering what Cas had said earlier in the car. He had rushed him and it haunted Dean that he made Cas- this amazing, beautiful young man- cry.

Both men lay awake that night. Neither could sleep. Dean rolled over so he was facing Cas who was laying on his back starring at the bleak ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" Dean whispered. It didn't seem right to talk loudly in the quietness of the night.

"Yeah." Cas whispered back. He was thinking about his brother Zach. He wanted to tell Dean. Tell him everything. But he was scared. He'd never opened up to anyone but maybe it was time for Cas to get things off his chest. "Dean?"

"Yeah baby?"

"That song I sang was about my brother. He killed himself 3 years ago before I went to college. He got shit from people because I was queer." Cas didn't elaborate but he didn't need to.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry that's just- ugh. There are some sickos in this word, eh?"

Dean took Cas into an tight embrace. He didn't let go until they both awoke from their slumber by the obnoxious sound of the ringing alarm.

Cas groaned. His alarm was set from 5:30 am. Just enough time to get ready, head to Stanford then be able to chuck a good brew down his throat before his early 6:30 library work. His job was just to sort the books out which were left over from the weekend before the library opened for the day. The early starts were a pain but at least he was getting paid and he would get some good remarks to put on his CV. Always a good thing in this day and age when getting a job is hard enough as it is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

6 am. Dean and Cas were relaxing in the campus coffee shop, sipping their black coffee and chewing on a delicious bacon sandwich. Cas had half an hour to kill and Dean didn't need to be at work until 9. Once they had finished their first round of drinks, they went to order a new one. Cas needed a kick. Something to keep him going.

"I bet you're usually an espresso drinker," Dean commented, "Because you're dark haired and strong." Dean picked up a strand of Cas' dark hair and tousled it in his fingers.

"Well, talk like that and I'll have you jumping from my caffeine later." Cas replied without skipping a beat and finishing with a cheeky wink.

"Wow Novak, you're quick."

"Like the time it takes for an espresso to kick in." He was really on the ball today with his wittiness. He was glad Dean mentioned the drink. He was actually in need of an espresso. Earlier mornings were torture to get through without the necessary energy.

"Why do you like espressos?" Dean asked Cas in all seriousness when he ordered one. Not many people enjoyed them. They were too usually too much for people but Cas didn't care, he ordered a double one.

"All the best chat up lines in cafes feature strong coffee."

"Oh, right, so it's easier to talk to people?" Dean queried. 

"Yeah, I can really espresso myself." Dean was in stitches. He was bent over the table in a fit of laughter. Maybe he was delirious from sleep deprivation but he couldn't seem to stop so he didn't. It was a deep chuckle. When he laughed he sucked in air making strange, but individual, noises. It truly was a one in a million laugh and his laugh made you want to laugh. So Cas did too. 

 

"So," Dean started, breaking the comfortable silence they were sat in after their giggle time, "Do you want to talk about your brother or do you not? I completely understand if you don't want to but I'm here for you to rant to and so you can get anything off your chest, okay?"

"Okay," Cas paused, contemplating whether or not he should spill the secrets that had been clouding his brain for such a long time. He decided to tell Dean. There was no one on this earth better to tell. "He was only 11 months older than me. He had just turned 18 so I was still 17. He seemed happy. He was a good brother. He accepted me when no one else would. Most people's family didn't care anymore, as long as they were happy with their soulmates. But my family despised me for it. They kicked me out of the house and blamed me, of all people, for Zach's death. You see, me and Zach shared an apartment together whilst we were still in High School. Our dad decided to be somewhat kind and rent it for us. We were so happy, we really got on... As far as siblings got on.

"I was the one to find Zach. He hung himself. In his bedroom. I came home from school and there he was limply hanging. He left a note. It told me that he couldn't bear to live with me being queer and having to defend me all the time. It wasn't just that though. It was my sister... April. She led him-m, the bitch told him to and taunted him. She despised him for accepting me but s-she pushed him to far. He was never supposed to die..." Cas trailed off, the feelings and emotions that were surfacing were becoming too much.

Dean didn't say anything for a little while which wasn't necessarily a bad thing; he was just soaking in all the information. Mostly, he sat there in disbelief. His sister had pushed his brother to suicide over him. Well, there may have been more to it that only April and Zach knew but still. It was implausible.

"I just want to forget, Dean." Cas finished. 

"'You forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget.'" Dean quoted. He didn't know exactly how to comfort someone when something as repugnant as that had happened but one thing he did know was literature and quotes from said literature.

Cas' eyes lit up a little after Dean's quote. "That was beautiful. Where is it from?"

"The Road by Cormac McCarthy." One of Dean's favourites, a story about love, hope and faith. All the things which allow us to keep our humanity. "I think you'd enjoy it, I can lend you my copy if you'd like it."

"I'd love that." Cas checked his watched and was astounded when he saw the time. "Oh bloody hell!" His watch read 6:32. He had a habit of losing track of time when he was around Dean. He got lost in those entrancing green eyes of his.

"I love you, text me." He said hurriedly. He was already on the opposite side of the shop, by the door. 

Dean yelled back to him: "I love you so much!" but Cas was already out of the door. He probably hadn't heard it. He rested his head on the wintry table. A chill had come from the door and gravitated towards his table. It was numbing but he liked it. He loved that man so much. It pained him how much he wanted him to be happy and yet, he wasn't and maybe would never be because of his family. Dean knew what it was like to have a deadbeat dad and deceased mother so his family wasn't very strong but one thing that would always help Dean was Sam. They were thick as thieves. They could never betray each other; there was too much respect and love between them. No matter what, Dean had decided that he would be Cas' new family, he could experience a dignified sibling in Sam. Dean was aware Sam could never replace Zach but Cas could share him.

 

Dean reached into his pocket and retrieved his mobile to text Cas:

'Cas,

I love you so much. I love you more than the moon and back. I hope you have a good day, text me once I've finished work.

Dean xxxxx'

Hopefully that text would get him through the day with a smile on his face

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The two months passed quickly. Dean and Cas spent as much time together as they could with their busy schedules. Every time they met up, they both found themselves falling more and more in love with each other. Their love was effortless, like a routine they had been doing their entire lives.

They visited 'Goldies' cinema every Friday night for date night. They were regulars now and the old lady who owned the place, Pearl, had even offered Cas a job in the week day evenings so he didn't have to work early at that wretched library. Bless her soul. Cas enjoyed it at the cinema. He earned slightly more money which meant he could treat Dean more and even pay him back for the fuel he wastes driving Cas to and from campus all the time.

Cas did suggest that he could take the bus but Dean refused.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you get on one of them shitty buses. You'll get stabbed!" Dean argued. He knew he was exacerbating the situation because it made Cas want to go on the bus even more with his exaggerated remarks. Cas wanted to prove that he'd be fine.

"They won't be too bad! And it'll save you all the time and effort you waste on me." Cas retorted.

"If it's on you, it isn't wasted and anyway, I get to see Sammy a bit more. I don't see him too much. He's got a whole lot of work to do and this just maximizes my chance of seeing him!" Cas gave in. When it came to his brother, there was nothing Cas wouldn't do to make sure they saw each other. He wanted them to be as close as they possibly could. His past experiences led him to cherish the sibling love.

"Okay! Okay!" Cas replied, finally giving in to Dean with a huff.

"Love you baby."

"Sure you do," Cas sighed then turned away, rooting for his wallet, "as soon as I find my money, I am buying you your cinema ticket and your food tonight."

"What this?" Dean was taunting Cas with his wallet. He opened it up and flicked through. He pulled out a 50 dollar bill. He put that aside and continued to rummage. He pulled out a few small pictures. They were about the size of a postal stamp. Dean hadn't seen these before.

The first one was a picture of him and his brother Zach, then a picture of Dean and Cas together. The next one was just Dean. In the picture, the sun was beating on his face as they revisited the forest where they met. Dean's mind was swarmed with the memories of that delightful moment. It just brought a smile to his face.

Dean was lying on the floor in the clearing of the forest. The sun lighting up his eyes so they shone like emeralds. He was stunning. Cas wanted to save this image of Dean forever. "Hey stop taking pictures of me!" Dean complained but he loved it really. He was unbelievably photogenic and he must know it.

"But you're so aesthetically pleasing!" Cas whined back. Dean just lent over him and pushed the camera out of his hands. He then resumed his previous stance- resting on his elbows. He looked up at Cas through his eyelashes. Begging with his eyes to love him and kiss him. Cas complied by leaning down and gently brushing his lips with the other mans; Dean deepened the kiss. He brought his hand up to Cas' cheek and gently caressed it, pulling Cas down on top of him. Cas' legs were now pinning Dean down as he straddled him, his lips still locked with Deans. Their tongues in a fight for dominance. Dean brought his hands into the play by ripping off Cas' smart, button down shirt which intellectual students always seemed to wear. 

Dean rubbed his rough palms over Cas' now bare chest. It was like electricity to his hands- the touch, the sensation- it was overwhelming but pleasant. Dean could just imagine the bond that was forming between their touch. A soulmate sort of bond. Cas pulled away for air, gasping, breathing in the forest air. He didn't lose touch. His fingers stroked Dean's lips. They were forming a pout, missing the lip-to-lip touch but Cas ignored it. He climbed off of Dean and walked over to his dismissed camera. He wanted more pictures of Dean. This only made Dean complain (many times) when the shutter started clicking. He tossed the camera aside, tackled Cas to the ground so Dean was now on top then continued what they had started. They made love slowly in forest clearing. No one intervened which was the beauty of the forest. It was incredibly secluded from other people. It was quite amazing that the two men had actually met here considering how isolated it was.

 

"Dean!" Cas yelled and waved his hands frantically in front of Dean's face. He was still holding the pictures in his hands. By the look on Cas' face, he must have been recollecting them memories for quite some time. He often did that; it was probably the writer inside of him. Dean placed the photos back into the wallet with the Zach and Cas one on the top.

"Can you give me my money now?" Cas requested. Dean just pulled Cas towards him by his neglected belt loops. He tucked the 50 into Cas' trousers.

"Entertain me."

Cas initiated his strip tease once he had shoved Dean onto the dilapidated kitchen chair. The shirt was removed first, each button making Dean wince with impatience. Once the shirt was fully removed, Cas moved onto his shoes and socks, working his way up. At this rate, they definitely weren't going to make it to the movies. 

When Cas was stripped down to his boxers, Dean pounced. 

Cas' naked body crashed against the wall of the kitchen. He was trapped between Dean's arms, trapping him into his place. Dean kissed his way from Cas' hairline to his navel. He got down on his knees, running his mouth and tongue across Cas' thigh, completely neglecting Cas' erection.

"I could just eat you up now."

"Please do, Dean." Dean didn't.

"'You must learn to wait for the fulfillment of your visions.'" Dean quoted. Cas whined in response.

"Patience is not one of my virtues." Cas mumbled back. Cas' complaints were hard to ignore like Cas, penis. It was huge and was distracting Dean from kissing Cas' thigh. He decided to move away from that area, therefore he moved back to Cas' lips. They had been untouched for too long. As he stood up, he brushed Cas' throbbing dick. Moans and gasps escaped Cas' mouth. Dean abandoned his mission of kissing his lips and instead took Cas' full length into his mouth. 

Dean bobbed up and down on Castiel's member, sliding his tongue over his full form. He kept sucking on the other man’s penis until he came. Dean swallowed then licked his lips: "Delicious."

Dean got up and started to move away but he didn't get far before Cas was stopping him. His hand pushing his shoulder back into the wall where he came from.

"It's your turn, Winchester." Cas rubbed his naked form up Dean's rough jeans. He sneaked a quick kiss from his lips the returned to the waist band of his jeans. Dean thought Cas was crazy (in a good way) as he managed to unbutton his jeans using only his mouth and tongue. 'He is so goddamn sexy,' Dean thought to himself.  
Cas finished off his teasing quickly. He realized if they were finished and ready in 10 minutes, they could still make it to their movie.


	8. VIII

Today was a big milestone for them in their relationship, they were finally moving in together. It was Sunday and the winter sun was out and shining for them. There was a frosty chill to the air but the sun was still welcoming, even if it didn't have any effect on the temperature. The removal men had turned up at half past 7 in the morning, half an hour earlier than what they had agreed with Dean. Dean was, admittedly, irked. He wanted a lay in for once. Cas was an early riser most mornings but on Sunday's, he sleep for hours- he'd beat anyone in a sleeping lions game on a Sunday sunrise. It was quite adorable but Dean was worried the cinema was working him too hard.  
Nevertheless, this day couldn't be ruined by some early delivery men. 

"Rise and shine, Cassie boy!" Cas grumbled and turned over so he wasn't facing Dean. Instead he faced the vacant wall, trying to get every ounce of sleep he could before Dean shook him to consciousness. Dean ignored him and went to the door in just his 'Where's Wally' boxers, hoping the delivery men wouldn't mind.  
"You're a bit early! Can you give us like 20 minutes to get ready?" Dean asked, not even bothering with the exchange of pleasantries. The leader of the little delivery gang nodded his head and stepped away from the apartment door, the other two henchmen following in his footsteps. All of them were big built- wide shoulders, tall, beer bellies- and they acted like they were part of some secret service for delivery men.

Dean shook his head and shut his door, pausing when one of the men turned around. The deliverer stopped, gaping at Dean. He looked as if he could be checking him out and he certainly wasn't being shy about it. He took his time scrutinizing Dean, taking in the full shape and curvature of his body. He also examined Dean's finger as he shoved up his middle one. The man scurried away, catching up with the other two musketeers. He'd already messed up today.

 

"Come on, Cas!" Dean moved Cas so he was now resting in Dean's arms. Dean gently and gradually lifted him off the bed so he didn't strain himself. He was quite a strong 22 year old but Cas was heavy. All that muscle running up and down his arms weighed a shit tonne.   
As soon as Dean picked up Cas, he knew he was awake but decided to play along. He transferred the other man to the shower and rested him on the toilet whilst he started the shower to warm it up.  
Once steam was seeping out from above the door, Dean undressed himself and Cas, Dean put him inside. Cas decided this would be a good time to 'wake up'. Drowning and collapsing onto the shower floor would not be a good start to the day. His legs ached when he stood on them, he was running around all night after the owner of the cinema and then he came home where Dean worked him just as hard. Maybe even harder. Cas had to admit that he didn't mind Dean working him. He enjoyed it. It was pleasurable pain.  
"Are you sad about leaving?" Cas asked out of nowhere, his voice coarse, "I mean like we have so many memories here. Like our first time and our first dinner date. You practically brought up Sammy here. Are you going to miss this place?"  
"Well, Cas, I have this thing called a memory where all the images I have of this place is locked up. I don't need to be here to remember all those amazing memories. I just need you by my side and Sammy not far away. Also, may the new apartment be filled with more, better memories filled with our love." Dean concluded, raising his imaginary glass into the air, pretending to clink it . He began to lather up Cas' hair with the shampoo. He delicately massaged his scalp, obtaining a minuscule moan from Cas.  
"Oh how I would love to stay and massage your scalp but we have things to do like, perhaps, moving?"   
"I guess so." Cas sighed. He just wanted to relax today. As much as he wanted to move in, today just didn't feel right to. He could already feel the busyness of the day. It was to be fast paced and rushed.  
After they had finished their shower, they were up and ordering everyone around.  
"Move this, next... cheers," Dean instructed. The youngest man rolled his eyes. He may be the youngest out of the trio of delivery men but he still had a good 20 years on Dean. You could quite clearly tell he didn't delight in being bossed around by 'inferior' people, especially when he was the person Dean gestured obscenities at earlier this morning.  
"Well then... What a prick." Dean muttered under his breath quite rudely.  
"Hey!" Cas retorted, moving behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his clothed waist. "I know you're stressed but stay calm, okay? We'll have got rid of these assholes in no time. Just put up with them for the now. Right." He turned around, sauntering over to the boxes he was fiddling with before.

The delivery men hadn't finished packing up until 4:24 pm. It had been a dragged-out, tedious afternoon. They were ponderous- slow and clumsy. They were getting paid by the hour so prolonging the day seemed to be in their favour, or so they thought. Dean was going to refuse to pay them hourly for the snail pace they had been working at, it wasn't even a good job. They took years walking down the short hallway then chucked their boxes into the back of their van. After every box, they took a coffee break; admiring their 'hard' work. They really hadn't accomplished much.  
They had dropped boxes upon boxes, taken many breaks between boxes and they deliberately tried provoking Dean with their pestiferous nature. To top it all off, They would need to make 2 runs back and forth from the apartment which meant one of the two men- Dean most likely- would need to go with the delivery guys to direct them and the other, probably Castiel, would need to wait for them to return to load up the boxes again! It was unbelievably absurd. Cas was right, it wasn't going to be a good moving day.   
"I'll see you in a bit, baby. Stay safe, don't murder the men, Novak." Dean departed, he missed and yearned for Cas as soon as he was trapped between the two men in their dirty delivery van, the other in the back with the boxes. It hardly needed 4 men for this job. 5 if you were including Cas.

"Fucking hell," Dean whinged under his breath when the driver started coughing and spitting everywhere. The mans manners were definitely left at home as he brought his hand up to wipe the snot onto his jumper rather than using a tissue. Its not as if much of his mucus was still on his body, he spewed everywhere, making Dean gag at the thought.  
"Piss off, pretty boy." The man to Dean's right returned, obviously hearing Dean's earlier statement.  
"What's up with you? You're so grumpy and disgusting."  
"Try lugging boxes around for happy people everyday, then you could chat shit." The driver started, re-joining their conversation, choosing to ignore the 'disgusting' part of Dean's speech.  
"When did I give you the impression I was happy?" Dean questioned. He'd been grumpy all day and these people certainly was the cause.  
"You and your other pretty boy, I bet you can both see the little colours," He mocked," You don't know what it's like to be soulmate-less." The passenger breathed into Dean's face aggressively. He continued to growl into Dean's face, coming closer and closer to his face until their noses were practically touching. "You're happy with your soulmate, you two queers."  
Dean would have liked to go back and tell Cas the journey was tolerable. He would love to tell Cas they could move in at 5:30 pm after their second trip in the Impala together. Alas, the driver of the van had to pull over. He dragged Dean out by the scruff of his collar as if he was a little feline. He punched Dean in the stomach multiple times before throwing him to the ground, yelling something. Dean couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Dean just spat swear words and threw punches towards the men looming over his horizontal body. Who were they to say anything to Dean? Dean made contact one time. His foot collided with the beer belly of the youngest delivery man. It winded him so he buckled over, giving Dean a second clear shot to his body. Dean was going to take it before the man who was in the back of the van intervened. He pinned Dean to the floor, kicking him in the genitals a few times. The men emptied the van next to Dean.  
This had to be the worst moving day.

Once the new delivery men had pulled over to where Dean was left stranded, they quickly loaded the van. It took them 10 minutes to load up, a job which took the others about 8 hours. The conversation towards the apartment was minimal. Dean was not in a good mood. The black of a bruise was already making an appearance on his face. The green of his eyes dulled by the colourfulness of the ruptured capillaries surrounding his eyes like a Panda.

Once they arrived at the contemporary building, which is now known as his new home, Dean instructed the men on what to do- take the keys, dump everything inside the living room of his apartment- whilst he called Cas. He would probably be dying back with the boxes, not knowing what was going on or why they were so late. He wouldn't be pleased at his face either, to say the least.

"...Sorry Cas." Dean finished. He could hear Cas' intake of breath from the other line as he quietly sobbed. Cas was a crier. He even cried at bloody Bambi, a Disney movie, but Dean didn't mind. He loved Cas' emotional ability, even if it did hurt Dean's heart when Cas cried over him. Dean sighed, a deep sigh. No one had cared for Dean this way before, no one yearned and cried for Dean like Cas did.  
"I'll be back soon Cas," Dean assured. He glanced towards his apartment, noting the men were just exiting from the door, "I'm heading back now and trust me, these men are a lot nicer."  
A faint laugh.  
A shuffle and a sniffle.  
Cas said his goodbye then hung up, leaving both men feeling strangely empty on both ends of the line. It wouldn't be too long, Dean told himself, until he would see a happy, stress-free Cas again.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
8 pm. They joined hands, walking slowly towards their new apartment. Tiredness was hanging over them. It had been a long day.  
When they had approached the door, Dean slid the key into the slot on the door. Cas and Dean held they key together and twisted it, allowing the door to swing open. Cas pecked Dean's lips, grateful to be finally using their new key together. They were not expecting it to take so long for them to use their own key. It had been a painful 2 months waiting and the 12 hours was an even worse wait.  
"Finally." Dean mumbled into Cas' hair when he rested his head on top of Cas' during their embrace.  
All they wanted to do now was lay in bed and drift off into a deep sleep without any interruptions. Alas, their bed and bedding needed to be unpacked and that meant finding what box it was in.  
They began their digging.

3 boxes later, Dean stumbled across something interesting- a painting. But not just any painting. It was a strange painting. It wasn't strange like Van Gogh’s or Picasso’s but different. It was a mix of shapes, shades and familiarity.   
It clicked.  
The painting was his. The first painting he made in the forest where he first laid eyes on Cas.  
"Yo, Cas." Dean called. Cas shuffled over and inspected what Dean was clutching in his arms.  
"That's my painting, I found it in a forest. It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"I made it." Cas squinted his eyes at Dean. He wondered if Dean was being serious or not; if he actually made it.  
"Are you being serious?"  
"Yes. It was the day we first met, I was in the forest. I painted it but I hated it so I placed it under a rock for someone else to find... You." Cas' face was overcome with a contemplating look once Dean had finished.  
"Don't you think that it was meant to be, Dean? That I was to find it and we were to fall in love."   
Dean didn't really believe in all that fate stuff, if fate was true, surely he and Cas would be soulmates. But they weren't so Dean was sceptical about the whole ordeal. He still played along with Cas' theory for the sake of Cas. "Who knows Cas, who knows."  
"Will you paint more, Dean?" Cas pleaded, a light shining in his huge, glistening eyes. Dean didn't particularly want to but it was Cas asking... and well, he didn't feel like he could deny Cas anything. Especially as something as simple as this, it wouldn't take him long at all.  
"Sure thing, Cassie boy." Cas left the painting on the kitchen counter and continued with the rummaging. In hindsight, they should have labelled their boxes.

"Fuck this! We can find the bedding tomorrow!" Cas exclaimed at the same time Dean pulled out two sleeping bags. Dean seized Cas and led him to the rungs pushed into the wall. "Meet you up there in a bit, ay?" Cas conveyed the sleeping bags from the living room to the small porch outside the window.  
It was a beautiful night. The stars were sparkling and shimmering like scattered fairy dust in the evening sky. The contrast was stunning. The vast expanse of the jet black space littered with the frosty white stars. The view was breath-taking. Cas wished he had brought his camera up here now to savour the moment but it just would not do the setting justice.  
"Coming up, Cas!"   
As soon as Dean had reached the top of the ladder, he passed over to Cas a bouquet of flowers and a mug of some hot beverage.  
"What's this?" Cas inquired, "I know what it is but what is it for?" He amended, noticing the slight curl in Dean's lips meaning he was going to make some smart-ass remark.  
"House warming present." Was all Dean said. He shuffled into one of the sleeping bags. Cas lent into Dean, being careful to not put too much pressure on any of his injuries. The winter air was chilling but the sleeping bag made it bearable.  
"What are you looking at?"   
"You." Dean replied, not taking his eyes off of Cas which made him shift under the weight of the eyes.  
"But the landscape is so much better to look at. It's stunning." He said, turning round to look at Dean.  
"But you are by far better looking, I could look at you all day," Dean sought out Cas' hand under the sleeping bag, gripping it tightly, "I am going to write about this moment one day. The story of two lovers... Featuring you, of course. It'll become a number one best seller. I'll make us loads of money so we can have a huge mansion in the middle the English countryside as well as a penthouse in New York." Dean dreamed out loud, fantasizing about all the things he could give Cas if he had the money. "I guess my love for you will have to do for the time being though."


	9. IX

"Dean?" Cas began, his voice filled with a twinge of asking for something, "Can I try to sell one of your paintings?" He finished, moving his hands to his face to try and convince Dean with the most adorable puppy-dog-eyes face. He leaned on his hands which were situated underneath his chin strategically to make him look cuter.

"Knock yourself out, Cas," Dean replied, "Not literally!" He added on the end, knowing full well that Cas was about to open up his mouth and some smart-ass remark would spill out. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to buy one of those though." Dean nodded at the pile of paintings that were now gathering on the kitchen counter.

They'd been moved in for 4 months now. They had settled, they'd made lots of memories here like their first Christmas together. Yet they hadn't packed away every box yet.

Dean's art clouded the kitchen, his supplies in the living room and in the hallway there were boxes filled with useless things like an old cassette player that neither of them use. They should have thrown away all this junk before moving but Dean persisted that he "Would use it" and "find a place for it to live".

"Well, I'll just have to sell one and prove to you that they're not as bad as you think they are, okay?"

"Okay." Dean replied sceptically. He knew Cas wouldn't make any money from some awful paintings sploshed with colours that just looked like they had been sneezed onto the canvas. Dean couldn't even see what colours he was using which just added to the "abstractness" as Cas called it.

Dean stood up from the kitchen table and moved over to the counter. He then proceeded to pick up the scattered paintings. They sounded with a thump as the canvases fell in front of Cas.

Cas set to work immediately. He searched for any local art dealers and stumbled across one man who seemed interested in discovering new artists. He didn't mention his findings to Dean yet though. He didn't want to get his hopes up in case this man didn't quite work out. Cas wrote down the art dealers address and promised himself that he would see him after a uni class sometime.

For the time being, Cas had other things to focus on other than Dean's art. Cas had a chemistry exam in 2 days and he was not prepared at all. He had been too busy with Dean, as per usual.

Even though Cas knew he should revise, that evening he couldn't help but sit on his little rooftop with Dean and a cup of milky tea in his frosty hands and look at the stars. Even if he failed this minor exam, he still had moments like this that were better than any achievement. Love, in itself, is an achievement to Cas.

Dean suddenly spoke, breaking their comfortable silence: "Cas?"

"Mmm?" Cas murmured against his mug. The tea was too warm to drink so Cas just rested the mug on his lips, creating the necessary warmth.

"I wrote you a poem." This grabbed Cas' attention. He obviously knew of Deans writing abilities, he had just never heard or read any of Dean's written masterpieces. Dean often ensured Cas he was a good writer but never allowed Cas to see for himself.

"I'll warn you now, it's pretty crap. I didn't take my time on it but I hope you like it anyway. Here goes," Dean cleared his throat and mentally prepared himself to read the poem out loud. He pulled a folded napkin out of the inside pocket in his faded black leather jacket.

"Forest by Dean Winchester," He started, "The warm summer wind flutters by,

Where the two young men lie,

Recounting steps and remembering past,

If only the warm summer air could last.

Rustling leaves and thriving trees

Begin to fade with the brittle breeze.

The men lay still, the love will keep them warm

Through the brewing snow storm.

Any season, anywhere,

The love will not fail to prepare.

Your blush, a striking contrast

Against the miserable forecast.

It brings me hope

I know will cope.

Cas, you bring me happiness.

Along with the sappiness.

But without you at bay,

I would not survive another day.

My world would be more grey

Without the loved array.

The warm wild wind,

Does not mind the sinned,

So you and I are safe

From any incoming strafe.

Your tousled dark hair,

Shelters all nightmares.

Now, on the grass ground, you can sleep,

Without a poison-ivy weep.

I'll protect you

In the forest hue."

For a moment, Dean could have sworn the world stopped spinning. The birds weren't chirping as loud as they were before and the clouds in the sky stopped swaying from the wind. In fact, the wind seemed to die down.

Dean was so focused on the slight whistle of wind that he completely missed Cas' reaction to his poem. This was such an intimate moment with him. He very rarely shared any of his work because his feelings spilled out onto the pages of his work... or napkin in this case.

"Wow." Was all that spilled from Cas' lips. He was blushing. His face like an explosion of red.

"Do you like it?" Dean mumbled, acting all shy.

"I don't like it," Dean's heart stopped and his bottom lip started quivering. His lungs stopped drawing in breath as soon as Cas had paused, "I absolutely love it."

"Fuck." Dean whispered as he started breathing again. He really thought Cas hadn't liked it. He was mentally preparing himself to jump off of the small rooftop once Cas had said he didn't like it. "Cas, you tease. I actually thought you didn't like it. You paused for so long."

"Sorry!" Cas exclaimed. He grabbed onto Dean's hand and held it tightly to his chest. "Don't you ever leave me. I love you so much. I'm so crazy about you."

"Ditto."

They stopped talking as they were engulfed in a passionate eruption of kisses. The two men moved together as if they were one. If anyone could see them, Cas was sure all they would see was one being. They might even be able to feel the heat coming from their fierce embrace.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled. In the midst of the kissing session, he had managed to kick the flower pot which was holding both his and Cas' mugs of the little ledge, sending them crashing to the ground.

"That was my favourite mug as well." Cas said.

"Sorry, Cassie. I'll buy you a new one."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe it'd be a good time to go inside now." Cas suggested.

Cas headed straight to the bedroom whilst Dean locked up and turned off all electricals.

Once Dean reached the bedroom, Cas was already cuddled up inside the comfort of the covers. He looked unbelievably adorable and so pure. Dean hurriedly stripped off to his boxers and climbed in next to Cas.

Cas looked up towards Dean and gave him a sleepy smile.

"'Doubt thou stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt I love.' Hamlet." Dean quoted, "Goodnight Cas."

Cas murmured a response back but it was lost in sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas would never go behind Dean's back but this was different. He had to keep reminding himself it was different as he snuck out of their apartment in the early hours of the morning. After all, Dean had given Cas permission.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Mr Novak. A pleasure meeting you." A middle aged man with greying hair held his hand out for Castiel to shake. Cas shook it politely. He couldn't help but cringe at "Mr Novak". It's what Dean calls Cas when he was trying to seduce him.

"Hello, Mr Allan." Cas replied.

"Please do call me Anthony." Cas nodded to his request.

"May I see one of the paintings?" Anthony asked. Cas whipped out multiple paintings from his backpack and laid the out on the old oak table in front of them. 

"Exquisite," The man noted, "Is the artist colour blind?"

"Yes. I believe it adds a bit more... abstractness to the whole picture."

"I agree." Anthony pushed his round glasses up his nose. He inspected one painting closely. He took his time studying that one.

"I love them all. I will give you $200 for each painting and there are 6 paintings here. Is that a deal?"

Cas couldn't believe it. An art dealer wanted Dean's works and was offering a reasonable sum of money for them.

"Deal." Cas spoke and shook Anthony's hand again to seal this deal properly.

"Next Friday, I have an art exhibition at the Stanford gallery. I would gladly put one of these paintings on display. Would that be acceptable?"

"Of course. The artist will be delighted! Thank you so much!"

Anthony smiled. It wasn't often he met such a young and eager man. "I have your number, I will text you all the details and I'll transfer the money right away. Thank you for your custom. I hope to see you and Mr Winchester there."

"Thank you, Anthony. Have a good day." Castiel flashed Anthony an award winning smile and went on his way.

Cas couldn't help but let out a high pitched squeal after he had left Anthony's office. He just got Dean $1200 and a spot in an art gallery. He just couldn't wait to give Dean the good news.

Instead of heading straight home, Cas swung by McDonald's. He ordered Dean's favourite- A Double Sausage and Egg McMuffin, Pancakes and Sausage with Syrup, a hash brown and a black coffee. Delicious. Dean just had to forgive Cas for ditching him so early in the morning. How could he not?

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Cas called into their apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Such cliché," Dean returned, "Now where have you be-OOH MCDONALDS!" Dean rushed over to Cas to relieve him of the McDonald's bags. "Ah Cas, you shouldn't have."

"But I did. It's a celebration breakfast."

Dean stopped rummaging through the bags as Castiel's words peaked his interest. "Celebration, huh? Celebration of what?" He asked curiously, completely abandoning the bags to stand up straight and look at Cas properly.

"We are celebrating the fact I sold your artwork."

"Oh really? How much did you get? One dollar?" He replied cynically.

"Actually, I got 200 for each. I took 6."

Dean was speechless. His mouth hung slightly agape in astonishment. "This can't be true."

"Check your bank and see!" He tempted Dean.

"Oh I shall." Dean sauntered into the bedroom to retrieve his laptop. He returned seconds later with it in hand. Dean was tapping his foot impatiently for the laptop to turn on. He was anxious yet hopeful to see his bank balance. He nearly dropped the laptop on the floor when he was typing his bank details into the online banking system because he was shaking so much (which really wasn't like him).

"Oh my God." He breathed out once the figure flashed onto the screen.

"See I told you so!" Cas gloated.

"I thought you said he was going to put 1200 in?"

Cas faltered; "W-what?". Was Anthony really going to rip them off? Maybe he was lying about the whole art gallery thing too. Cas couldn't believe he had been so trusting towards this man he'd just met.

"Yeah," Dean returned, "He put in 1400 instead!" Dean exclaimed and Cas jumped up and hugged Dean.

"You scared me so much."

"That's payback for you scaring me last night with the poem." Both of the men laughed together and shared a celebratory kiss. They both went and sat at the dining table to much on the McDonald's which had been left, neglected.

"Oh and there was a note attached to the transfer. It said something about buying suits for Friday? What's happening Friday?" Dean questioned.

"Friday? Oh Friday," Cas remembered, "We have been invited to an art gallery where your artwork is going to be displayed!"

"Cas, you are an amazing human being. I can't believe you've done this for me. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."


	10. X

"How do I look?" Cas asked with a twirl. Dean made a satisfied noise and grabbed Cas' hips to stop him spinning around.

"I don't know how you do it but you just have the gift of aging. It’s been, what, 8... 9 months since you last wore this suit and you look even sexier."

Cas thought fondly of the memory of getting his first posh suit. The grey tartan of the blazer and the suit trousers complemented Cas immensely and Dean loved them which made the suit even better.

"Let me get that for you." Dean suggested, gesturing his hands at the fabric hanging loosely around his neck. Dean tied it for Cas, transforming it into a beautiful, silk bow tie. "Even better."

Somehow, Dean didn't fit into his old suit. He hadn't gotten any slimmer or fatter in the past few months, he just really bulked up. The slim yet sturdy man Cas first met is now a muscly sex god (not that he wasn't a sex god before). Instead of his old suit, Dean splashed out on a brand new one which is even better. He decided to slightly match Cas' suit by having a plain black suit with a grey tartan waistcoat and tartan bow tie.

They both certainly looked the part.

"Dance with me." Dean pulled Cas into the standard slow dance positioning. Cas wound his arms around Dean's neck whilst Dean had one hand on Cas' hip and the other cupping his arse.

"There's no music." Cas stated, disappointingly. 

"We'll dance to the beat of our hearts." Dean tugged Cas closer and gently thrust his head onto his chest. "Do you hear it?" Dean breathed.

"I do."

"Did you know it's beating for you?" Cas light-heartedly laughed.

"If we're dancing to the beat of our hearts, we might want to speed up. I'm pretty sure we'd be on the brink of death if our hearts were this slow." Cas chuckled.

"Morbid but true," Dean glanced at the flashing numbers of the alarm clock on his night stand, "Ugh, we better be going. I told Sam we'd meet him there at 8. It's 10 past."

The two men dis-joined immediately. In a matter of seconds, the keys were being swept of the kitchen side then slid into the ignition of the car slightly after. The Impala evacuated the apartment parking, speeding down the desolated road to Stanford.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello... Oh Sam, sorry we're late... we're on our way right now... about a mile away. Sorry... bye... bye see you soon. Bye."

"Sammy?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah. He said he's standing at the side of the art gallery like the ugly girl at prom."

"Good ol' Sammy." Dean smiled.

 

Eventually, they arrived at the gallery where Sam was standing awkwardly outside. He looked like a little lost puppy, left outside by an owner.

"What took you so long? Quickie run over?" Sam jokingly questioned. He relaxed as soon as he had seen the Impala pull in.

"Shut it, Sam!" Dean shoved Sam brotherly and the gang headed inside.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed once he had laid foot in the overcrowded gallery. The gallery was quite large, filled with artistic murals and posh people. Everyone looked incredible with their fancy frocks and tailored suits. Dean, Cas and Sam fitted in perfectly.

"Excuse me," A small man standing on the central stage started, "Can I have your attention please?" Everyone in the room stopped making noises and turned their perfectly done heads to the stage.

"Welcome everyone. I won't talk too long; I would just like to introduce you all to the artists today..." The man rambled on about the well-known Stanford artists. People began to become quite disinterested until he spiked people's interests, "...We are also joined here by a new and upcoming artist. His art has never been seen to the public. This is his debut. I'd like to introduce you to Dean Winchester and his accomplice, Castiel Novak! Get up here, you two!"

"Cas?" Dean glanced at Cas, worried. He wasn't good at public speeches. He didn't know what to do.

The people standing between the two men and the stage began parting ways like the red sea. They must have heard Dean and Cas talking to know they were the ones. "I didn't know this would happen. I think we have to just go with it, Dean."

Dean sighed in response and held his arm out for Cas to grab onto. They shuffled down the gap in the middle of the room. It was a painfully long walk with everyone's eyes settling on them. Cas could sense some of the disapproval from the bulging brains. He could almost hear them whispering things about them; two men with linked arms having the nerve to strut into an art gallery like they own the place. 

Once they had finished their terrifying walk, they stepped onto the stage with an approving nod from the Art Dealer.

"Um, Hey, so I'm new to this and I'm not big on the whole public speeches thing so I guess I'll just give you a little insight to my work. I, uh, am colour blind, for the obvious reason, and I just get my inspiration from my dashing boyfriend, Castiel, and the natural world. Also Sammy, my brother, he's always been there for me and I wouldn't have the courage to do this if it wasn't for him and Cas persuading me. Cas, baby, thanks for keeping me going and, ah, well, just selling my art and getting me here. I hope you all like my art, if you want to check it out, it’s in section 7C. Thank you, Have a great night."

The round of applause which followed shook the room. Dean was bewildered. People liked his speech. Or were they just being courteous? Perhaps they were clapping because it was over.

"Dean and Cas, everybody. I'm done talking now so enjoy the night, check out the bar and socialise! Have fun! Thank you!" The room shuddered with more cheers as the Art Dealer finished the lecture.

The man, named Anthony Allan (Cas recalled), pulled both the men to the side.

"I believe congratulations are in order. The audience loved you and I'm sure they will love your artistry just as much! Oh, and it is a pleasure to meet you Dean. You seem just as lovely as Castiel." Anthony beamed a smile at Castiel then focused his attention on Dean, "All drinks you, Cas and Sam order will be free if you put it on the Allan tab. Okay, go enjoy yourselves!" Anthony ushered them away into the crowd where many fancy bodies waited to speak to Dean.

"Dean!" They called, eager. Cas knew he was mistaken about earlier. No one cared that he was gay, they just cared about the art and the talent which Dean possessed.

"I'm so proud of you, baby" Cas whispered then left Dean to speak to his admirers.

 

"Sam, here." Cas handed Sam a flute of Champagne, free of course.

"Do you want to look around?" 

"Yeah, I want to look at Dean's paintings some more if that's alright with you?" Cas replied. Sam acknowledged this and headed towards Dean's section. Cas chugged his champagne on the way. He was delighted to see another bar right near Dean's masterpieces.

"What? It helps with my nerves!" Cas proclaimed as Sam looked at him strangely.

"I'm not saying anything!" Sam laughed as they sauntered over to the first piece of art which belonged to Dean.

"Look, Sam, they put a quote under the paintings!" Cas shook Sam's arm to make sure he was looking. Cas proceeded to read aloud the quotes: "'I saw the great void in your soul, and you saw mine.' From Birdsong by Sebastian Faulks and the other quote is... um, 'No great artist ever sees things as they really are. If he did, he would cease to be an artist.' By Oscar Wilde," Cas quoted, "Aren't they just perfect?"

"Yes.," Sam responded, "Cas, I need to apologise to you."

"Why? You haven't done anything."

"I just need to say I'm sorry for that night where I kissed you. I shouldn't have done anything without consent and I just, I see how you look at Dean. And how you speak about him. I could've ruined that if I didn't stop and I'm sorry about that. I was desperate you're with your soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Cas questioned.

"Wha-?" Sam faltered. Had he just assumed Cas was Dean's soulmate? "I'm sorry, I just thought you were and Dean wasn't but it doesn't matter."

"No, Dean isn't my soulmate but he's as good as." Cas said, emotionless. He felt numb whenever soulmates were mentioned. He just wanted Dean to be his so bad but he wasn't and his actual soulmate... it wasn't right.

"I need to go to the toilet, can you hold my glass, please?" Castiel asked.

"Sure thing." Cas handed it over and practically sprinted towards the toilets.

 

"Well done, Sam." He whispered to himself and gently hit his head on the wall and rested it there. He felt terrible. He should have known not to bring up soulmates. It wasn't fair.

"Excuse me." A confident being boomed. The man politely tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sam retorted, more sharply than intended.

"Hey, I'm Gabriel Carr. I have a question to ask you, if you don't mind?"

"Go for it," Sam smiled, playfully. He eyed up Gabriel. He was rather short, 5 foot 9 at most. He had long, floppy brown hair which was styled messily over his forehead but so it looked good. It was shaved at the back but long and curly at the front. He wore a plain black suit which brought out the muddy-green eye colour he sported.

"When did you meet your soulmate?" He said, fearlessly. Sam could tell he had no boundaries, he'd ask anything, no matter how personal. He probably didn't have a filter on his mouth either.

"December 6th, 2013."

"Where?"

"A library in San Francisco. Why?" 

"Because I was there, that day, that place, when I saw my soulmate. It was you."

"Me? But my soulmate was Jess. We met there."

"Are you sure she's your soulmate?" Gabriel inquired. 

"uh... no." Sam trembled. If Jess wasn't his soulmate, it'd all been a lie. But what does it matter? Jess cheater on him. She didn't love him. Maybe this could be a new start for Sam.

"Can I take you on a date?" Gabriel asked.

"A date?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, you know, where to people get together and talk about themselves. A date."

"Okay. A date. Now?" Excitement boiled up inside Sam. He'd never been on a proper date before.

"Yeah, um, what's your name?"

"Sam Winchester."

"I'm a huge fan of your brother’s work. So, shall we go?"

"uh, sure, let me just notify my brothers boyfriend." 

 

 

Sam entered the boys’ toilets and searched around, only to find a sobbing Castiel. 

"Cas? What's wrong?" Sam said sympathetically. He slowly approached Cas as if he was dangerous.

"What if Dean leaves me when he finds his soulmate?"

"You can't think things like that! It won't happen. Dean loves you so much, he isn't going to leave you. He just won't. You're the love of his life. You brighten his day and give him something to smile about. Honestly, I have never seen Dean happier than when he is with you."

"Are you sure?" Cas whimpered.

"Look, I'm going to go get Dean. I'll be one minute."

 

 

"Gabriel, I need to find my brother. Can you help me?"

"Sure, he's right over there," Gabriel pointed at the man sticking out like a sore thumb. He was so much taller than everyone else.

"Dean!" Sam called. Dean turned his head around and saw Sam. It was hard to miss him when he was waving frantically. Oh and don't forget the fact that he's over 6 feet tall. It took Dean quite a while to reach them. The crowds of people seemed to swarm in between Sam and Dean

"Hey, where's Cas?" Dean enquired; searching for him with his glistening green eyes. Sam could tell he was ecstatic. Of course he would be, it was his night to shine and be known.

"He's in the toilets. Crying." Sam hated to tell Dean. He didn't want to ruin his night but he knew Dean would much rather now. Also, Dean would be the only person able to cheer up Cas.

"Crying? What?" Dean started sprinting off before Sam could even tell him he was crying and what was up. Dean would figure out later that he'd gone off.

 

 

Directly after Dean had barged into the toilets, he found the weeping Castiel in the end cubicle on the floor. He was in a good position. No one would find him unless they were searching. It was quite lucky Sammy found him.

"Cassie, baby." Dean perched on the floor beside Cas and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and gently moved him onto his lap. "Cas?" Dean tried again. Cas acknowledged he was there by burying his head into the crook of his neck, the tears still falling from his glistening eyes and landing softly onto Dean's blazer. "What's wrong, my little proton?"

"I..."Castiel's voice broke and more sadness flowed from his eyes, "I don't want you to leave me."

"What?" Dean was astonished. How could Cas think such a horrid thought. Dean would never leave Cas. It was unthinkable like trying to imagine a new colour, or any colour if you were like Dean.

"You haven't met your s-soulmate yet...You might find them and fall in love with them and I’ll be... I’ll be all alone."

"Cas, you need to understand that I am so in love with you and I want you to know that I want to stay with you until we're old and wrinkly."

"But don't you want to see the colours?" Cas wiped his eyes. He'd stopped crying now but he was still broken.

"I don't need to see the colours, Cas, because love is blind and I sure love you. I’ll never stop loving you. I don't need colours defining who I can or can't be with because I know that I'm supposed to be with you. Don't you get that? You're stuck with me. Colours or not, you're the guy I am meant to be with. You're the only colour I need."

"Amor caecus est." Cas whispered. His warm breath penetrating the skin on Dean's neck.

"What does that mean?"

"Love is blind... it's Latin." Cas wasn't focusing. He seemed rather out of the world, in deep thought. He was told in a Latin class once that love was blind because cupid wears a blindfold and once you found blinding love, you'd be able to see. It didn't make sense to Cas then but now, it seemed clear; no matter who it is, no matter what they've done, the love is all you see- faults and all.

"Amor caecus est," Dean repeated, "That's a Shakespeare quote, you know. 'But love is blind and lovers cannot see.' Anyway, where did you learn Latin?"

"I studied it for the first year of uni. I didn't have the mind capacity to carry it on alongside chemistry."

"That's really interesting. Speak Latin to me."

"Pedicabo off."

"What does that mean?"

"Fuck off!"

"Well that's rude!" Dean was silenced by Castiel's lips pressing down on his own. Castiel cupped Dean's face with both hands. The kiss started off softly and slowly but soon enough, it was desperate. Their lips became swollen with each loving kiss. The two men were sprawled across the floor, Cas straddling Dean. Dean's hands were comfortably resting on Cas' prominent hips. Cas' hands moved from Dean's face to the collar of his shirt. This pulled Dean deeper into the kiss. Their tongues tangling in a heated mess. Anyone would be able to see how intense and full of need the kiss was. It'd been too long since their last lascivious encounter.

"Cas, I really hate to break the moment but I have to say a closing speech in a few minutes so I'll only have time for a quickie." Dean winked, simultaneously unbuttoning Cas' trousers. Cas was getting harder and harder with each tender touch Dean laid on Cas' boxer line. Slowly and steadily (which was killing Cas), Dean took down his boxers and wrapped his mouth around Cas' length.

"De-ean." Castiel squeaked with pleasure. Dean's tongue slid up and down Castiel's penis whilst his fingers fondled his balls. Castiel moaned with bliss. Dean worked miracles with his mouth.

"Lesu Christi!" Cas yelped. Dean had no idea what he was saying but the Latin sparked more lust inside Dean, making him work harder and faster than before. Cas was reaching his optimum.

"Dean Dean Dean Dean." Cas repeated over and over again until he splattered into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed in one gulp then licked his coated lips.

"Same time next week?" Dean joked. He pulled Cas' boxers back up and re-buttoned his trousers, tucking his shirt back into them as if nothing had happened.

"More like later, big boy."

"I'm looking forward to it." Dean winked at the thought of the two having coitus later. He couldn't wait for it. "Now, how am I supposed to do my little speech whilst thoughts of you, butt naked, on my bed are running through my mind, huh?"

"Shut up and get out there. The people are probably waiting for you."

"You're more important to me." Dean left the cubicle without a good bye. Cas followed him out, wanting to hear his final speech.

 

"So, with great sadness, I have to bring this night to an end," Dean started, "The artwork here has been amazing. I would like to say a big thank you to all artists who have their work on show, Anthony for organising this and finally, you for attending. Please do come again, it has been a brilliant night and if anyone would like to contact me to buy one of my own paintings, please contact Anthony. Thank you all and good night!" Dean rushed off the stage, glad to be out of the limelight. He hurried over to Cas and grabbed him by the arm. Dean led Cas to the car park rapidly without saying a word to him.

"We gotta get home quick. I am just dying for you." Dean said.


End file.
